Strange
by AppleQB
Summary: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and a sham Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.  
Authors notes: Sorry, this is a bit of a departure from my usual Digimon fanfic. For starters, it's not meant to be cute. There are no digimon in this fic and this doesn't even take place in a universe where digimon exist. And I'd also like to thank Ollin for beta-ing this. But, as always, all mistakes are still my fault. Please, direct all comments and criticism my way

Part 1

"Is it just me, or is he staring at me?" Daisuke leaned over and asked the girl to the right.

"Hmm? Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, leaning back to his seat. He had just started this, having conversations with people he barely knew. He wouldn't really call them conversations though, since no one was actually speaking with him. He had gotten a few weird looks but mostly he was being ignored.

He was lonely. His best friend had just moved halfway across the country last week and he had yet to find a way to occupy his time.

All the things he used to do with Wallace were just no fun anymore. Passing notes in homeroom, pointless with out someone to write back. Making fun of teachers lost all its charm without someone to tell the jokes. Nothing good ever came on TV anymore without Wallace holding the remote. Soccer was no fun without someone to play with. Even going to the mall and checking out girls had lost all its appeal.

He felt worse than alone, he felt like he had lost a brother. No, it was worst than that, he felt bored.

He should have probably taken the time to wonder why losing a close friend, his only friend, was less important than having nothing to do, but he was distracted.

The guy behind him had been staring at him constantly for a period and a half and it was becoming annoying. The guy, Tim or Tom or something, had just transferred into the school five or six weeks ago. Daisuke hadn't really noticed because Wallace hadn't cared to know anything about the new kid. Tim, after all, was not a hot chick.

Now with nothing else to do, Daisuke was left free to wonder why that kid was staring holes in the back of his head. But, fortunately, the bell rang and class let out.

Daisuke was surprised to see that the kid wasn't following him to his next class; heading in the same direction? Yes. Stalking? No. Daisuke was a little miffed at that, he had wanted to turn on the guy and tell him to get a life. That was how he had met Wallace.

The guy, unaware of Daisuke's intentions, was actually talking to a girl. Daisuke remembered her name was Miyako. Wallace had classified her as "a nice piece of ass." Wallace had tried to talk to her but she had called him a jerk and that had been the end of it. Wallace had changed his opinion and now Miyako was "a real bitch, not even worth it." Daisuke felt inclined to agree.

Daisuke leaned against the wall to watch the show. But, he had no intention of being late. Ten minutes was entirely too much time to walk from his third period to his fourth, the classrooms were about thirty yards apart. In the mean time, he wanted to see how the new kid would handle the bitch.

Miyako had run up and thrown an arm around the kid's shoulder like they were old friends. She was talking about something but the kid was ignoring her, he hadn't even stopped walking. She seemed to get pissed and produced a sheet of paper out of her pocket and started waving it around in front of his face.

That got his attention. The guy stopped walking and took the paper from Miyako. He read it and didn't seem to like what he was seeing. He balled the paper up in his fist and glared at her.

Daisuke looked down at his watch and decided he didn't have time for them to fight. He walked over to them right before Miyako could start screaming.

"Hey, Miyako, can you excuse us?"

She blinked at him for a couple of seconds as if she didn't recognize him, then realization struck, "Davis? What do you want?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Go away, Miyako," the new guy ordered.

It might have been Daisuke's imagination but it looked like she paled a little. She didn't argue though, she turned on her heels and left them in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"So listen, your name's Tom, right?"

"Ken."

"Ok, Ken. You've been staring at me all day."

"Yes."

Daisuke took a second to catch up. He had been expecting denial or an accusation of some kind. The simple acknowledgment had derailed his train of thought. "Er… Why?"

"There is something different about you." Ken seemed completely unmoved by Daisuke suddenly appearance in front of him. His tone was calm and indifferent but his stare penetrating.

That annoyed Daisuke, "Different? Like what?"

"Where is your better half?"

"Wallace moved—" Daisuke answered on reflex. "Hey wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Five minutes after the last bell be at the front gate of the school."

"What? Why?"

"Just be there," Ken said over his shoulder as he walked away. It sounded like an order again.

Five minutes after the last bell, Daisuke was laughing uproariously at Ken standing at the gate waiting for him to show up.

Seven minutes after the last bell, Daisuke was panting, out of breath, at the front gate. Ken was nowhere to be seen.

The next day, Daisuke made it through second and third period, but just barely. This time it was the absence of the feeling of being watched that bothered him. Ken was in the room, the other boy was sitting right behind him, but he seemed to have forgotten that Daisuke existed.

Having had enough of the situation, Daisuke picked the change between third and fourth period to confront Ken once again.

"Hey, Ken! Wait up!" Daisuke yelled, chasing after the other boy. It was probably some trick of his imagination but it seemed like the crowds of students in the hall were moving around Ken only to stand in his way. He finally caught up, out of breath, "Where… where were you yesterday?" Daisuke wanted to stop but Ken had continued walking, he was trying to keep up.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does. You told me to be there and you weren't there. What was all that about?"

Ken was walking past Daisuke's classroom now, "Where were you five minutes after the last bell?"

"At the front gate."

He pasted his own classroom. "Try again."

"I was on my way."

"Liar." There was no bitterness or accusation in Ken's tone but the word still stung Daisuke.

"Hey! Would you stop?"

He stopped and finally turned to face Daisuke. The halls were emptying and no one was paying them any attention. Ken was the same height as Daisuke but the way he was looking at him made Daisuke feel only a few inches tall. "What do you want from me?" Daisuke asked, at wits end.

"Where were you five minutes after the last bell?" Ken was giving him that look again.

"I was in the hallway," Daisuke admitted, he had to look away to say it. "But I did go to the gate," he said as if that would make it not his fault.

"I said five after. You were not there. You were deliberately late. It's over."

"What do you mean, 'It's over?'" Daisuke asked as Ken walked around him, back towards their classes.

"I'm not playing games with you. You're not ready."

"Ready for what?" Daisuke asked, chasing after the other boy.

"Go away," he said, but it didn't sound like an order as it had with Miyako the day before. It lacked the malice that had chased Miyako away.

"Hey!" Daisuke said, grabbing his arm to prevent Ken from going into his class.

Ken stiffened and, for a moment, Daisuke thought he was going to be hit. Instead, Ken just turned and looked at him. "What do you want?"

Daisuke got the distinct impression that Ken was asking something a lot more complex than just that simple question. He had no idea how to answer, "I just…"

Ken stared at him for five minutes longer while time moved around them. Students emptied the halls and Daisuke was still searching for the proper response.

Ken looked at his watch; it was almost time for the next class. "Five minutes after the last bell, today. Be at the front gate. No more chances. Do not be late and detention is no excuse. Get to your class, you have two minutes and forty-two seconds." He removed Daisuke's hand from his arm and went to class.

Daisuke ran to his locker and to his class. He made it to his seat with four seconds to spare.

Four minutes and twenty-six seconds after the last bell, Daisuke was waiting at the front gate.

Thirty-four seconds later, Ken strolled by without a pause in step. He said two words as he passed, "Let's go."

Daisuke followed him down the sidewalk. They were walking east, the complete opposite direction from his house. Ken didn't seem to show any indication of slowing or even acknowledging Daisuke. After a block and a half, Daisuke decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Where are we going?" He said, stepping up to walk beside Ken.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I wanna know where I'm going," Daisuke did a little half step to match the other boy's smooth stride.

"You'll find out when we get there."

They walked past a building that looked like a community center. There was a playground with children running around and laughing. A group of older kids were standing at the corner of the building smoking and playing craps. Daisuke thought Ken was heading towards them but he walked passed without a second glance.

"Why am I following you?"

"That's a question you need to answer for yourself."

Daisuke was going to argue but decided to go along with it. "I'm following because you told me to come."

"Do you always do what you're told?"

They were walking through a small park now. It had grass, trees, birds, and bees; all pretty standard.

"I wanted to know why you were staring at me. You said I was different."

"I'm surprised you remembered," Ken said. He didn't sound surprised though; Daisuke hadn't heard him sound anything but angry in the past two days.

"Why would I forget? Don't answer that." Daisuke was starting to sweat. It had been chilly outside when he had left for school that morning; Daisuke had worn a leather jacket. "'There's something different about you.' 'Different? Like what?' 'Where's your better half?' 'What's that supposed to mean?' "Five minutes after the last bell, front gate, just be there.'" He repeated their earlier conversation with a very bored expression on his face.

"I see."

"You see what?"

"You're like a blank slate or a mirror." Daisuke almost didn't here him speak, it was almost like he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

They were still in the park. Ken had circled back on the path and was walking back through it on a different trail.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Where is Wallace?" This time Ken was definitely speaking to Daisuke.

"He moved last week. What does he have to do with anything?"

"I have only seen you without him a few times, all of them within the last week. You sat where he sat. Ate what he ate. Laughed at his jokes—"

"Why were you watching us?"

Ken ignored him, "—Did the things he did. Made fun of the people he made fun of. Like you were infatuated with him, but not that simple. You were his shadow, a reflection, and how he's gone. The past week you haven't done any work. You haven't eaten lunch. You haven't laughed at anything or talked to anyone."

"You're make it sound like I'm some sort of Pod Person or something," Daisuke said, defensively. He was trying not to think that Ken might be right in his observations.

"You're not real. You're like a blank slate, a reflection."

"So that's why you were staring at me?" Daisuke said, unintentionally trying to change the subject.

"I was deciding if I could use you."

Daisuke stopped walking, "What makes you think I would let you use me?"

"You need me."

"No. I don't."

Ken had kept walking. Daisuke watched him walk away until he was almost out of sight. He decided to follow again.

"What's your name?" Ken asked when Daisuke fell back in step.

"You already know my name," He said, but he could tell Ken was still waiting for him to answer the question. "Motomiya Daisuke."

"Why does everyone call you Davis?"

"You don't call me Davis."

"I'm not everyone."

Daisuke had a near overwhelming urge to call Ken a smart ass but refrained. He thought that Ken would say more but it seemed like he was waiting for Daisuke to answer his question first. "I don't know, they just do."

"Who was the first person to call you Davis?"

Daisuke thought about that for a second. It had never crossed his mind before; it hadn't really mattered. "It was Wallace, I guess. Back when we were kids he couldn't pronounce Daisuke so he started to call me Davis."

"And now even your teachers call you by that name."

"Yeah, so what?"

"No one knows you. They know Wallace, and that he had a friend named Davis, but Motomiya Daisuke does not exist." Ken was speaking as if he were lecturing on a simple subject. He always seemed to have that impersonal aura surrounding him.

"That's… just stupid."

"Yesterday, when you came to me, there was a girl there, Miyako. How long have you known her?"

"A couple of years. We started Junior High together."

"She didn't know you."

Frustrated, Daisuke said, "What are you talking about? She recognized me! Even though we don't talk much… well, ever, actually. She still said my name and everything!"

Ken shook his head, "It took her eight and a half seconds to remember your name, and that was only after she saw one of Wallace's sketches on the cover of the book you were holding. Why?"

"So I don't make a lasting impression," he said crossing is arms. "Thanks."

His eyes narrowed. "It's more than that, Daisuke. Miyako is the class president and the biggest gossipmonger in the school. She makes it her business to know everything there is to know about everyone in the school. She knows names, class schedules, addresses, and secret crushes of nearly everyone in the school. She has a near photographic memory and she didn't even know your name. Why?"

"I don't know!"

Ken decided to change tactics, "What's your favorite color?"

"What?" Daisuke's head was spinning, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and huffed, "It's green, Ok."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Burgers."

"What kind of music do you like?"

I listen to a lot of rock," Daisuke said, hoping Ken would make a point soon.

"Favorite book?"

Daisuke opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

A smile crossed Ken's face, Daisuke wasn't sure he liked it. "How many times did you see Wallace reading a book that wasn't assigned work?"

Daisuke shook his head, "Never."

"So he didn't read?"

"No! His room was full of books. I just never saw him reading." Daisuke sounded uncomfortable.

"How often did you go to his house?"

"Almost everyday. He wasn't allowed company on Sundays and Mondays for a while, and then his mom started to let me come over then, too. Oh, and we had violin practice on Wednesday."

Ken stopped walking and stared. Daisuke could see there was something going on in his head but Daisuke couldn't see past his eyes.

"You play the violin?" Ken asked. It almost sounded like he was hesitating.

"Yeah, so?"

Whatever it was, Ken was over it just that quickly. "Was he better than you?"

"Not really, we were about the same."

"When was the last time Wallace came to your house, Daisuke?"

Ken always seemed to know the exact thing to say to throw him out of his groove. Daisuke's eyes got a far away look, like he was remembering something unpleasant. "He used to all the time."

"Not recently?"

"No."

Ken started walking again. They were on their third loop of the park. "What's your favorite color?"

"You already asked that. I told you, it's green."

"I will bet everything I own that green was Wallace's favorite color."

"So we had the same favorite color, we were friends. It doesn't mean anything."

"How many things in your room are green?"

"What?"

"It's your favorite color, how green is your room?"

Daisuke was silent for a bit too long, "Loads. There's loads of green in my room."

"Liar." Ken had a particular way of saying that word that made Daisuke cringe.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"Wallace's favorite food was Hamburgers. He liked rock music; I bet the majority of his CDs were rock. And his room was full of books, all of which he read, none of which you ever saw him reading. Correct?"

Daisuke didn't answer.

"Is that correct?"

"Yes. Whatever. What has that got to do with anything?"

"I'm answering your questions."

"Which ones? You still haven't said the point of this."

Ken rounded on him and Daisuke had to pull back hard to stop from running into him. They were very close, eye-to-eye, and it still felt like Ken was towering over Daisuke.

"When you weren't around Wallace, what was your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers."

"That's bullshit, Daisuke" Ken hadn't been yelling but he might as well have been.

Daisuke wanted to move away but he couldn't. Ken's stare had rooted him in place. He wasn't going to be able to get away from it.

"When Wallace wasn't around, what did you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

"When Wallace wasn't around, what music did you listen to?"

"I didn't listen to music."

"What books did you read?"

"I didn't."

"What do you do when you go home, Daisuke?"

"What?" It seemed as if he were gravitating closer to Ken, it was distracting.

"You weren't under Wallace all day and night, were you? You do have a home, correct?"

"Yes," Daisuke said, grinding his teeth.

"What did you do when you went home?"

"Nothing, Ok! I didn't do anything!"

Ken closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped back.

Daisuke felt like he had been released from whatever hold Ken had over him. He took a step back as well, though he had no intention of leaving.

When Ken opened his eyes again it seemed, to Daisuke, like he had finally come to his conclusion.

Daisuke crossed his arms, "So you're saying I'm not human just because I don't have a favorite color or hobby? That's bullshit."

"I never said you were not human."

"Well, what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying you need a friend."

"What?"

If you've ever seen someone get utterly destroyed, that might begin to explain it. Like a parent who loses a child, they shut down, crumple in on themselves. That's what happened to Ken, only in reverse. Ken folded outwards, blossomed. His cold exterior, the eyes that had just been so impenetrable a moment ago become friendly with a warmth that Daisuke hadn't felt in a very long time.

He saw the whole thing happen. It took less than a second, and Daisuke didn't believe it.

He blinked, "Davis? Wow. What are you doing here?" Then he smiled and shook his head, like it didn't matter. "I've seen you in class, you always look so bored and unhappy, at least you have since Wallace left. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house sometime to play videogames or watch TV or something. Just to hangout."

Daisuke had just spent forty-three minutes with Ken and had gotten fairly familiar with the other boy. He felt that Ken, the only person he had spent any amount of time with in the past few years, other than Wallace, would be pretty recognizable to him, and not just in appearance, because appearance is not the only way to recognize someone. The way they sound, speech patterns, the way they move, posture; even smell can be telltale signs. Daisuke was even sure that he could stand in the center of a room of people, blindfolded, and he would still be able to tell if Ken was staring and where he was standing.

The boy in front of Daisuke had not changed in appearance, but Daisuke recognized Ken, and this was not he.

"Who are you?"

The boy blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry." He extended a hand. "I'm Ichijouji Ken. I sit behind you in History and English."

"What are you doing?" Daisuke didn't want it to sound like the accusation that it did, but the other boy hadn't noticed.

His face scrunched up in confusion, "I was walking home? I don't usually come this way… but I guess it's good that I did," he brightened again. "It's really weird seeing you here like this. I've been thinking about asking you over for a couple of days now. And, all of a sudden, here you are. Do you live this way?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok." He looked confused again.

Daisuke sighed, "I was following someone." He put a lot of emphasis in the words, trying to coax a reaction from… from Ichijouji. He wanted a reason or something to explain what the hell was going on.

"Who?" he said, completely clueless.

"I don't know." Daisuke said, giving up.

"Why would you follow someone you don't know?"

"I was looking for answers."

"What?"

"And because he told me to." Daisuke admitted.

"Oh… Well, if you're busy…" Ichijouji looked sad.

"I'm not busy, now."

He brightened, "You stopped following him?"

"Not on your life."

"What?"

Daisuke smiled, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting bored anytime soon, "I did stop following him. That's exactly what happened."

"Ok," Ichijouji's grin blew Daisuke's away. "Well, did you want to come over today?"

"Sure."


	2. part 2

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and a sham Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.  
Authors notes: Sorry, this is a bit of a departure from my usual Digimon fanfic. For starters, it's not meant to be cute. There are no digimon in this fic and this doesn't even take place in a universe where digimon exist. And I'd also like to thank Ollin for beta-ing this. But, as always, all mistakes are still my fault. Please, direct all comments and criticism my way

Part 2

Daisuke and Ichijouji left the park and headed towards the street. They were in the nice side of town: bike paths, playgrounds and dog parks.

"Hey, do you like ice-cream? I love this place," Ichijouji was pointing out a neat little parlor as they passed. "Maybe we can come here sometime, not today though. I have no idea how it got to be so late. My parents are probably starting to worry. I hope they don't act lame with you there," he turned to smile at Daisuke. "It would be so embarrassing."

Daisuke smiled back without thinking. He was watching Ichijouji closely, he seemed genuinely happy, or at least friendly, very different from the dark and confrontational boy he had been with minutes ago. The transition had been so smooth and effortless that Daisuke wondered which was real or if there was a fake at all. If they were both genuine then he had multiple personalities, something Daisuke firmly believed only happened in stupid soap operas. If it was an act, then Daisuke wanted to know the point of the whole display. Either way, Daisuke would follow.

He kept pointing at things and commenting as they walked by. A hill that was great for sledding in the winter time, a empty lot where the carnival set up in the spring, a house that was said to be haunted by the ghosts of a grumpy old man and a little girl. Daisuke nodded and made appropriate comments at the right places, it seemed to please the other boy.

Finally, Ichijouji led into a building and they started up the stairs. "Well, we're here. This is where I live."

They stopped in front of a door on the third floor and Ichijouji fished around in his pockets for his keys. "Ok, here we go," he pushed open the door and let Daisuke step in first.

It was pretty homey. Lived in but definitely not a mess. Ichijouji was shutting the door when a voice called from an area out of sight off the right. "Ken, Honey? Is that you?" a woman's voice mixed with concern and annoyance. "You're late. Now, I know your Father told you just this week—" She stopped speaking as she entered the room and saw that Ichijouji was not alone.

The dishtowel she had been wiping her hands on slipped from her fingers and hit the floor. Her eyes fixed on Daisuke and slid back and forth between him and Ichijouji, filling with fear.

"Ken," she said softly. "You haven't…"

"Mom," he rolled his eyes. "This is Davis. He's a friend I met at school. I invited him over for a while. Hope that's not a problem." His voice filled with sarcasm.

She took a step forward, "Young man! Your father—"

"We're going to my room now, come on Davis."

Daisuke lowered his head, to be polite and to avoid looking the woman in the eye; he didn't want to be the cause of a fight. He followed Ichijouji through the apartment, leaving the woman gaping in the middle of the room. He felt as if he was being rude and that he should say something but he still didn't understand what was going on and he didn't want an incident.

They got to the room and he shut the door behind Daisuke, "God, my mother is such a pain sometimes, ya know?" He said, smiling at Daisuke again.

Daisuke did know, he felt himself relaxing in the presence of the other boy despite himself. He knew he should stay on guard but he couldn't help it, Ichijouji was friendly in a way that Daisuke could never remember experiencing before.

"So," Ichijouji said, flopping on the bed, "What do you want to do?"

Daisuke looked around, the room was very sparse. Aside from the shelves of books that lined one of the walls and the computer, there wasn't much to see. Daisuke, looking for a place to sit, saw the bed, which was occupied, a computer chair, a turned over crate in the corner and the floor. Daisuke sat in the chair. "It's your house, your rule. You pick."

"Ok… How about a game? I just got this killer game for X-box, You're gonna love it." Ichijouji looked really excited.

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh, "Cool."

* * *

They played video games for two hours, trading jokes and quick jibes like old friends. It came so easily for the both of them that they just let themselves have fun.

But Daisuke was not so engrossed that he forgot everything. He spent a lot of the time just watching Ichijouji out of the corner of his eye. Ichijouji seemed completely normal and not about to bring up anything they had been talking about before. Daisuke still didn't have answers. That was fine though, it didn't bother him anymore, and he was having too much fun.

Daisuke heard the slam of the front door but he ignored it, Ichijouji hadn't seemed to care. Then, five minutes later, "Ken, come out here for a minute." A man called from just outside the room's door.

"I'm busy, Dad," Ichijouji said in the same annoyed voice.

"Your mother has made a meal for you and that friend of yours in there. The least you can do is come out here and get it, and take some to your brother while you're at it. Now, young man."

Ichijouji stiffened and for a moment it seemed like he wasn't going to move. Then he paused the game and turned to look at Daisuke. "I'll… It'll only take a moment I'm sure. I'll be right back." He smiled again but it was overshadowed in his eyes by fear. Daisuke wondered what the hell was going on.

He stood up, slipped through the door and closed it carefully behind him. He hadn't even opened it all the way to get out, like he had been trying to prevent his father from looking in, or Daisuke from looking out.

Daisuke waited patiently and listened. Seconds later he was rewarded. He could hear the muted sounds of an argument coming through the door. He could catch a few words here and there:

"…Mother… Respect…Friend…This House… Show…Understand…Trouble… Brother…Studying… You…"

The argument quieted for a few minutes and Daisuke assumed everyone's temper had cooled until he heard one last word, loud and clear enough to rumble the entire apartment. "FINE!" It was Ichijouji.

Silence ensued again and Daisuke stared at the door expecting the other boy to come through again but he didn't. Instead the noise started again a different area.

The wall across from where Daisuke was sitting shook from an impact to the other side. There was a rumbling like a scuffle was talking place against it, then nothing. A few seconds later, the door to the room opened and Ichijouji slipped back in. He looked shaken to the core.

Daisuke stood up and took a step toward Ichijouji. He thought he might have to catch the other boy as if he would faint.

"Davis," Ichijouji said, shakily, "I'm sorry about that."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I can't…" he shook himself and tried to stand straighter, it looked like too much of an effort. "I think you better go. I'm… sorry and I hope you're not mad but it would be better if you would go right now. I'll… see you tomorrow at school."

He walked Daisuke to the front door through the now silent apartment. Ichijouji apologized one last time and shut the door, leaving Daisuke alone in the darkened hall.

* * *

Daisuke sat through his homeroom and first period giving his teachers his complete attention. If it was unusual behavior, no one noticed or cared.

He got to his second period earlier than usual and waited, forcing himself not to look around. He was expecting something interesting to happen and he wasn't disappointed.

"Davis! I was hoping to catch you before class started."

Ichijouji's grin was making Daisuke nervous and excited at the same time, "Why?" he asked, carefully. Ichijouji's attitude seemed just on the friendly side of manic.

"I'm not sure, really, but it's cool that you're here, anyway. What's going on?"

Daisuke gave him a look, "Are you… Ok, Ichijouji?"

He frowned slightly, "Davis, we're friends, right? Call me Ken."

Daisuke smiled but didn't comment. He didn't know why, but he had reservations about calling him Ken while he was still acting so differently.

"Oh, look. Here comes the teacher. He's so boring I can't even remember his name.

Daisuke laughed, "I know what you mean! I fell asleep three times last week."

They both laughed a little too loudly and the teacher gave them a stern look, they fell silent, but shared a sly grin. Daisuke felt at ease once more and for the first time in a week, second period was fun.

They walked together through third period, talking about the video games from yesterday and their jokes. Daisuke noticed Ichijouji was careful not to say anything about what happened afterwards so Daisuke let it slide.

"Ichijouji Ken, you were a mean jerk to me this week and I want an apology." Miyako caught them while they were talking in the hall between their third and fourth periods.

Daisuke stopped and stared at Ichijouji. It had been Ken who had told Miyako to get lost the other day. He wanted to see exactly how Ichijouji would handle it. He might get a clue as to what was going on.

Ichijouji just smiled and she melted in her shoes, "I know, I know. I'm sorry about that, I was having a bad day."

"It's Ok, Ken. We all have bad days," she said. Miyako was falling over herself to get closer to Ken and he seemed completely fine with the idea. It didn't make sense; just two days ago he had looked ready to kill her.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. How about at lunch today?"

"You bet you'll make it up to me," she said, playfully poking him in the chest.

They were flirting! Daisuke was appalled to see that Ichijouji was flirting with the bitch.

Ichijouji chuckled, grabbed her hand and didn't let go, "Lunch then." Daisuke must have been unintentionally choking because Ichijouji finally noticed him. "Oh, you remember Davis, right?

She pulled away from Ichijouji and glared at Daisuke. Miyako scoffed.

"Hey, Davis, did you want to have lunch with us?"

Miyako put her hands on her hips, "Is he why you ditched me yesterday?"

Ichijouji looked confused, "No. Why would you say that?" He said turning his attention back to her.

"I have to go to class," Daisuke said louder that necessary, even for a crowded hall. He felt like grinding his teeth and he didn't even know why, "I'll see you later, Ichijouji."

Daisuke turned and walked away, he could hear Miyako's voice turn shrill and she started yelling about something. He started to tune it out; he really didn't care what was going on between them. He was angry for some reason.

Then he heard Ichijouji shout, "Wait! Davis, hold up a second." He caught up right before Daisuke entered his class.

Daisuke noticed that Miyako had stopped screaming. He looked over Ichijouji's shoulder and down the hall. Miyako was just standing there with people walking around her. Daisuke thought she wasn't moving at all, until he saw her hand come up and touched her lips. She looked shocked and pleased.

Daisuke looked back at Ichijouji with accusation in his eyes, but the other boy didn't even notice. "What about lunch?"

"I have first lunch," Daisuke said stonily.

"Oh… Miyako and I have third lunch. Well, are you busy after school, today? Can you come over again?"

Daisuke was about to say no but the look in Ichijouji's eyes made him change his mind, "I guess."

"Great," Ichijouji's smile glowed. "I'll even let you win a few games just like last time."

Daisuke couldn't help smiling back, "You didn't let me win anything."

"Yeah. Ok, we'll see," He glanced at his watch, "Is five minutes after the last bell Ok for you? I'll meet you at the front gate. Don't be late. Oh, and Davis, call me Ken."

He dashed off to his class and completely missed the look on Daisuke's face.

* * *

Daisuke spent the rest of the day over-analyzing Ichijouji's last words. He still wasn't any closer to understanding what was going on.

Daisuke showed up at the gate one minute and thirty-six seconds after the last bell. He didn't know what to expect, but he was expecting something.

So when Ichijouji showed up at the front gate, a full thirty-two seconds early, showing no sign of anything unusual, Daisuke found it disconcerting. Ichijouji had even stopped to greet Daisuke before they started off to his house. Daisuke supposed that he shouldn't find it odd; Ichijouji seemed the exact person to smile and be nice and…

Really there was nothing odd about what Ichijouji was doing now. Only, earlier today, when Ichijouji had looked at him, there was something there. While Miyako had walked off grinning stupidly in the background, and Daisuke had been so pissed that his vision had been wavering, he could have sworn he saw something in Ichijouji's face. While Ichijouji had said, "Don't be late," Daisuke could have sworn he saw something moving behind the other boy's eyes, or maybe Daisuke had imagined it. There certainly wasn't any sign of it now, whatever it was.

Ichijouji was telling some sort funny story and Daisuke was laughing on autopilot. He noticed that they were walking the other direction around the community center, towards the playground side. Well, Ichijouji had said that he didn't normally take the way through the park, but suddenly Daisuke had the overwhelming urge to ask why Ichijouji had gone to the park yesterday, just to see his reaction.

But when Daisuke opened his mouth, what came out instead was, "How did lunch go?"

"Huh?" Ichijouji asked, distracted from the punch line of his story.

"Lunch with Miyako," Daisuke plowed on, "how did it go?"

"Ah. The Lovely Miyako." Ichijouji said with a grin.

"Lovely?"

He shrugged, "Lunch was fine. She mostly just wanted to sit near me and giggle. She didn't even yell at me the whole time."

"Does she do that often?"

"What? Giggle or yell?"

Daisuke tried to shrug nonchalantly, "Both."

"Well, yeah. She only does it cuz she likes me. Well, she giggles cuz she likes me. She yells cuz she gets frustrated, ya know, that I keep managing to avoid asking her out."

"What? Like on a date?"

Ichijouji nodded, "On a date, to be my girlfriend, that sort of thing."

Daisuke nearly choked, "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, she's nice, most of time, and she's pretty smart." He smiled suddenly, "She's cute. Oh, and she actually likes me back. So, yeah, I like her."

"So, why haven't you asked her out?" Daisuke hoped that it really hadn't sounded like an accusation.

He didn't answer. He actually sped up his pace a bit.

"Ichijouji?"

"What? Didn't hear you, the cars on the street are kinda loud. They're just whizzing by."

"Are you gonna go out with Miyako?" Daisuke said, rushing to keep up.

"Hey! We're here already. Come on Davis, we have a score to settle." Ichijouji rushed into the building.

Daisuke couldn't understand how he felt both cheated and relieved that Ichijouji had not answered his question. The more time he spend with Ichijouji the more questions he had and none of them were getting answered. It would have been driving his crazy, except Daisuke had stopped caring. He didn't have any worries when he was with Ichijouji, so he was going to stop finding things to worry about.

* * *

They were having fun, laughing and joking and occasionally shoving each other playfully as they tried to claim victory over the videogames.

It was fun, until, "Ken, get out here." It was his father.

Ichijouji frowned, "It's Ok. I'll be right back," and Ichijouji slipped out again.

Daisuke tried not to listen but the words drifted through the crack that Ichijouji had left when he forgot to shut the door all the way.

"This afternoon, Osamu couldn't find his Advanced Sciences book. He said you took it."

"I don't have his book."

"Quiet. He found the book later today. He feels bad about blaming you and he wants to apologize."

"That's fine. Apology accepted."

"You're being ungrateful. He can not focus on his work until he has said his peace so go in there and just listen to what he has to say."

"No."

"Young man—"

"This is so stupid! He just wants something! You let him get away with this all the time!"

"I won't tell you again."

Daisuke heard stomping and then nothing, he assumed it had been Ichijouji stomping off into his brother's room.

For a long time Daisuke couldn't hear anything, he was tempted to press his ear to the wall but resisted, he hadn't got that desperate. Suddenly, the floor shook like something large had been thrown against it, and then against the wall. Whatever it was, it was heavy enough to dislodge several books that crashed to the floor at Daisuke's feet. Then Daisuke heard a shout, "Get out of here, you Freak." It was a voice he didn't recognize, it must have been Osamu.

A door slammed and then Ichijouji's father started yelling, "I can't believe this. You Ungra—" His father stopped speaking suddenly, almost as if he had been gagged, but Daisuke couldn't hear any choking.

Daisuke wanted to take a peak outside the door to see what happening but he didn't. Instead the door opened fully and the other boy stepped through, deliberately closing the door behind him.

And Daisuke knew, "Ken."

The boy started at him critically then nodded briefly, "Daisuke."


	3. part 3

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and a sham Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

Authors notes: All right, I think it's time we get to know our players In this part specifically there is mention of death and implied adult themes among other things. This story is rated R (Or M by the new fiction standards) If you're mature enough I'm sure you can handle it, furthermore if you are mature enough, you'll know if you can't.

Part 3

"What's going on?"

"Get your stuff, Daisuke. We're leaving."

"Wait, what's happening?" Daisuke asked as Ken moved around the room picking up things and gathering others.

"If you want any answer to that question you will get your things and get out of my house."

Oh, he was pissed off. Daisuke didn't waste any time. He hadn't unpacked anything so he grabbed his book bag and his jacket and stood up.

Ken was standing right in front of him. His blazing eyes filled Daisuke's vision, "When we leave this room you will walk two steps behind me and look nowhere but the back of my head."

Daisuke just nodded.

Ken turned around and opened the door. He strolled out with Daisuke right on his heels.

Walking so close to Ken all Daisuke could see was the back of his head. But, he could hear things.

"Please, don't—" it was Ken's mother. It sounded like she was straining or struggling with something. "Please, just go check on—"

A door slammed open so hard it made Daisuke jump, but he didn't lose his step. He could feel the floor shaking under his feet as someone running up behind him. Daisuke couldn't help it; he was turning his head to look, if only to see if someone was going to grab him.

Something flickered in his vision and he blinked. When he opened his eyes he was outside of the apartment in the hallway. Ken had his hand on the doorknob, holding it shut.

"Go downstairs and wait outside." Daisuke started to say something but Ken added, "NOW."

Daisuke did as he was told. It occurred to him, during the three and a half minutes that he waited for Ken outside on the front stoop, that he really hated taking orders.

Ken breezed past him, again, without waiting for him. Daisuke jumped up and followed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Osamu," Ken said.

"What about your brother?" Daisuke asked,

Ken didn't say anything else.

"You said you'd give me some answers!"

"And I have."

"That wasn't an answer."

"That wasn't the answer you wanted."

Daisuke really felt like punching Ken. "What happened to Ichijouji?"

The look on Ken's face tightened, "Don't ask stupid questions."

"What in the hell… You're crazy! You have Multiple Personalities."

"No."

"Or you're Bipolar or Schizophrenic or something. You're out of your mind! One minute you're the nicest person I've ever met and then the next you're the biggest fucking jerk—"

Ken turn on Daisuke so fast he didn't even see it. The next thing he knew, Daisuke was pinned against a building by Ken's hand twisted in his shirt.

"Don't presume to know me just because I was kind to you, once," he snarled.

Daisuke stared directly into Ken's eyes and very calmly said, "Let go of me."

Ken dropped his hand and kept walking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daisuke screamed. A couple walking across the street stopped and stared.

"Keep your voice down, Daisuke."

"Fine," Daisuke stalked closer to Ken. "Where are you going?"

"We are going back to the park."

"You think I'm still following you?"

"I know you are."

Daisuke wanted to just walk away just to spite Ken. More than that he really wanted to continue arguing but he could tell Ken was not going to participate. Daisuke rolled his shoulders; he could still feel the sting from being thrown against the building. He followed in silence, seething.

Ken walked into the park like a man with a purpose. He followed one of the paths that led along the tree line until he made a sharp left and headed directly into the trees.

Daisuke nearly fell on his face trying to duplicate Ken's maneuver but he managed to stay on his feet. The trees weren't thick so neither one of them had trouble walking through.

They emerged from the trees at the edge of a clearing. There was a stone table with benches around it, a cobbled walk led way from the table and out of the other side of the clearing where it met with one of the main paths. It didn't look very secret or secluded; in fact, it just looked like Ken had taken a short cut instead of following the path to the other side of the park.

Ken moved towards the table and indicated one of the benches, "Sit down, Daisuke."

Daisuke glared at Ken as he took he seat.

Ken sat down directly across from him, unperturbed by Daisuke's attitude. After a moment's pause he said, "It's unfortunate you had to witness that so soon."

"Witness what? I didn't see anything."

"Ken's family is fucked up," he said by way of explanation.

Daisuke laughed, it was short and clipped, but he didn't say anything further.

Ken ignored the interruption, "I wanted Osamu to wait another week before trying something."

"Before he tried something, or before you tried something?"

Ken's shoulders stiffened and Daisuke had to fight to keep the triumph off of his face.

Bull's-eye, he thought. "Where is Ichijouji?" he asked again.

"I am Ichijouji."

Daisuke stared for a moment, "Fine, you are Ichijouji Ken or Ken Ichijouji or whatever you want to call yourself. I'm talking about the kid that invited me to your house to play video games, the kid who smiled at me, the one who has a stupid crush on that bitch Miyako."

Ken's eyebrows rose, "You have a problem with Miyako?"

"What the hell? Why are you changing the subject?"

"Answer the question."

Daisuke was getting more and more frustrated, "Yes, I have a problem with her."

"How well do you know her to call her a bitch?"

"I don't even talk to her, but what does it matter? You don't like her either! Wait. Screw this! You can dissect me all you want, we were talking about you. Where is he?"

"Daisuke—"

"I swear if you say that one more time…. I refuse to believe that you have no idea what I'm talking about, which means you're lying to me." Daisuke stood up. He was tired of this and he was going home.

"I can help you, Daisuke, but you need to help me, too."

He smiled and Ken could see something so familiar reflected in the other boy's face. Interesting, he thought.

Daisuke moved around the table and leaned down so he could speak directly into Ken's ear. "I don't need your help. Besides, why should I believe anything thing you say when you're so two-faced."

He slowly turned to look Daisuke in the eyes. Ken smiled.

Ken's smile had always made Daisuke nervous. He straightened up and took a step backwards; his own smile disappeared.

"Alright, Daisuke," Ken said standing up. "Let's walk."

Daisuke scrambled forward to walk beside Ken. "What's going on?" Daisuke asked again. This time he was certain that he would receive a response. Something seemed to have changed again. Ken had come to yet another conclusion regarding Daisuke and this one was sure to lead to answers.

Ken was quite for a long while as they walked. It seemed like he was considering his words rather than ignoring the question as he had before, so Daisuke let him think. It wasn't until they had left the park that Ken started to speak. "Ichijouji Osamu was a prodigy. At a very young age he was considered exemplary, a child genius."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. He desperately wanted to ask what the point of this story was. He really didn't care about Osamu; he wanted to know about Osamu's brother. But, even after only spending such a brief period of time with Ken, he knew that the boy had a habit of coming to his conclusion after a long circular explanation. Ken was going to get to the point eventually, Daisuke just had to suffer through all the other bullshit.

"Osamu's intelligence had earned him a type of celebrity," Ken continued. "He be came a 'Media Darling' almost before he knew what that meant. His fame earned him money and endorsements, enough to make his family wealthy. His parents focused all of their attention on him, his studies and his career. It left their youngest child a forgotten afterthought."

Daisuke looked at him sharply, but didn't say anything. Ken noticed, but did not pause his story. "Their parents pushed so hard to make Osamu achieve, to push his potential, that Osamu began to crack under the stress. Osamu, in order to find an outlet, turned his free attentions to his younger brother. He watched over his sibling, teaching him, becoming a friend and an example and in turn his brother allowed him to experience the childhood he was missing. Their parents, who had previously not allowed any diversions to interfere in the plans they had for their son, found that Osamu worked better while he also had his brother's attention and admiration and so they let it continue. They could then focus their attentions fully on Osamu and Osamu would take care of his brother. Both boys were too young to realize how they were being used, Osamu by his parents and the youngest child by Osamu. But, as everyone was getting what they needed, everyone was happy, for a time."

They were passing the school now. Ken showed no sign of stopping, and Daisuke was so wrapped up in Ken's story, he did not notice.

"Fame, however, has a price. A group of men, intent on stealing what little wealth and happiness the Ichijouji's had gained, kidnapped the eldest son while he was having an ice cream sundae in the park with his younger brother. They had Osamu for three days before they even made a ransom demand, three long days of uncertainty and grief. The media circus was unbearable. The parents, drowning in anguish, took their frustrations out on the remaining child. After all, it was the child's fault that his brother had been frivolously spending the day in the park instead of at home, studying. After a week and a half of negotiations, to stall for time, the police finally caught the kidnappers and Osamu was returned to his family. But the damage had already been done.

"Osamu returned a different person. He was dark and sullen, resentful of his family. Though he had not lost his intelligence, he had lost his bright spark. He no longer smiled for the cameras and he would not speak of what had happened during his eleven-day ordeal, he would no longer be exploited. He could no longer be the child star he had been, the public lost interest.

"The youngest child did not care about any of that, though. He was just happy to have his brother back, his shelter from his parents. It seemed as if everything would return to normal. Osamu returned to his studies and the younger boy received his brother's attentions once more. But, something else had changed. It was very subtle at first, so much so that the boy did not notice until it was almost too late. Osamu's attentions had become perverted, it was not the love and concern that the younger boy had come to depend on from his brother and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His parents, though they never said it, still blamed him for all their problems and in their eyes, Osamu could do no wrong. So the boy had to protect himself. He shut himself off from the world. He became hard and distanced himself."

Daisuke slowly became aware that they had stopped walking. He took a look around and was surprised to note that they were in his own neighborhood. Daisuke looked back at Ken. "All of that is true?"

"I have no reason to lie about it," Ken said calmly. He met Daisuke's eyes unflinchingly.

"Well," Daisuke said, a little hard pressed to believe what he was hearing. "What happened to Osamu? And what did you mean by 'perverted?'"

"None of that is important right now, Daisuke."

"Oh yeah? Well, what is?"

The smirk on Ken's face returned, "You're taking me to your house."

Daisuke stumbled back a step, a look of horror appearing on his face. Two words crossed his lips, "Hell no."

Daisuke really hated Ken's smirk. He thought he could feel Ken's smirk as the boy walked up the stairs behind him. He took a quick glace back, the boy was walking up the steps calmly, not trace of smile on his face. Screw that, Daisuke thought as he faced forward again, he could still feel the smirk.

Daisuke left the stairwell at the third floor and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of C5 and pulled a key out of his pocket. He shoved it into the door a little roughly then paused, trying to calm down.

It was obvious this was bothering him, not that it mattered. He'd watched this on TV before and seen normal people. On TV there was always shouting and throwing things. A normal person would have said something, felt something, at very least pity. A normal person would have asked him what was wrong or tried to comfort him. A normal person would have said, "It's Ok, Daisuke. We don't have to do this."

Of course, this wasn't TV and no normal person had ever shown Daisuke concern, and definitely not pity. And, then there was Ken, who was no normal person.

Daisuke tried to still his hand, which was shaking almost violently. This was going to happen, no matter how much he didn't want it, and to think he had started out this day without ever thinking this was a possibility. In fact, he had been sure in the knowledge he was never again going to have to go through this again. And Ken hadn't even had to try so hard.

"Hell no." Daisuke had said, and he meant it.

The smirk hadn't even slipped from Ken's face, which made it all the more chilly when he had stepped to Daisuke and said, very quietly, "You wanted to know, Daisuke, and now you do. This isn't something you owe me. It will happen, no matter much you do or do not want it. This is the price you pay."

And so here Daisuke was, with his key in the door and Ken at his back. And just what was this supposed to accomplish anyway? "Just… stay quite and…." He took a deep breath, "With any luck we can be in and out."

Ken noted the apartment was much smaller than his own. It was tiny and cramped with furnishings but it was spotlessly ordered and neat. He had no doubt that it would be noticed if he moved even the small little ceramic figurine an inch.

Daisuke, he noticed, made his way through the living room carefully, all the while keeping an eye on the door on the far side of the room, as if he expected it to suddenly spring open. However, they made it across the room with no problems and Daisuke pushed open a door and stood back, waiting for Ken to enter.

He watched Ken closely for any sort of expression as Ken examined his room. Maybe if he saw it coming, he could run damage control, though he really didn't think there was anything he could say to stop this from happening. Ken was going to take one look at his room and start laughing or say something frustratingly observant and Daisuke was going to have to kill him. God! He wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, more importantly, he wanted Ken to be somewhere else as well.

"Ya know," Daisuke said in a deceptively nonchalant voice after Ken had looked around for a minute without commenting, "you're the first person, who wasn't family, to come into this room, into this apartment, in years."

"Who was the last?" Ken asked, moving away from the Voltron bedspread and the toy chest filled with action figures and racecars to the other side of the room. Daisuke shut his eyes tightly.

"Wallace."

"Daisuke, where is your sister?"

He didn't answer right away. He had avoided looking at the section of the room Ken had stepped in. Now, his eyes slowly slid to where Ken was standing at the foot of the bed with Barbie sheets and the flowered wallpaper that was almost completely covered with pictures of decade old boy bands. His throat closed up.

"Daisuke?"

"Alright, you've seen it. Let's go," He choked out. Now he has the decency to looked concerned Daisuke thought, bitterly.

"Daisuke-kun?" A third voice broke the silence of the room.

He shot Ken a look that very plainly said, 'this is your fault' before turning around and facing his mother who was standing in the doorway just behind him.

"You left the door open again. It's dangerous, sweetheart. And—" She stopped speaking when she finally caught sight Ken. She pulled her bathrobe tighter around herself and ran a hand through her disheveled hair, "Oh, look at me. I'm a mess. We have company. I don't believe we've met? What are you doing in my son and daughter's room? Are you a friend of Daisuke's? Aren't you a little old to be—"

"Mama," Daisuke said, stepping up to lead her out of the room. "He's just a friend, Mama. I know Jun hates it when I bring friends into her room but we just came to get his Hotwheels. We were just leaving to go back outside and play. Go back to sleep, Mama." He led the woman across the living room and through the door he had been staring at so intently when they had entered.

When Daisuke came back through the door three minutes later, Ken was waiting for him in the opposite doorway. He could see all the way across the room that Daisuke's eyes were turning red. He just shook his head and pointed to the door of the apartment. He waited for Ken to step outside before following him out of the apartment.

They were on the street before Ken spoke again. "Daisuke, where is your sister?"

It was unexpected by both of them when Daisuke turned and shoved Ken as hard as he could, though Daisuke was a little disappointed when Ken didn't fall into the well-treaded brown grass.

Ken stumbled to the left a few paces and turned to look at Daisuke who was already in his face, eyes even more red than they had been in the apartment.

"She's fucking DEAD!" Daisuke nearly screamed right into his face.

Ken didn't even look mildly surprised.

"What? Didn't you expect me to deny it or to skirt around the issue like you always do? She's dead and she's been dead for a long time and no mater how much you think can help me, you can't fucking change that."

"What happened?"

Daisuke let out an explosive sigh and dropped down to sit on the curb. He waited to Ken to sit next to him before he started. "She was hit by a car. Drunk driver," he said, pointing down the street to where a Barbie doll lay unattended on the curb a few yards away. "It knocked her thirty feet, it must have killed her instantly, or at least I hope to God it did.

"I never saw her afterwards. They didn't even let me go to any of the services, Bastard. I was there when my father broke down in therapy, though. Talking about how his little girl and how she was broken and twisted in the street, the Cunt didn't even stick around."

Ken was staring at him without an expression and it was really starting to piss him off. "Mom though, never did have her breakthrough. She's upstairs asleep, secure in the knowledge that her little girl is gonna come home tonight. That her little boy is gonna break one of his sister's dolls and that she's going to have to break up a fight between them. It makes her happy. "

"And in exchange for you mother's happiness, you don't get to grow up."

Daisuke growled, he really hated how observant Ken was sometimes. "That's right. For my mother's piece of mind I stay an eight-year-old boy, forever."

"And you father?"

"Deserted us."

"Couldn't he have…?"

"Oh, wake up! Of course he could have done something about her! He didn't want to. He wants her to stay crazy. She used to work of the government and now that she's mentally unstable she's drawing 'Crazy Benefits.' He's takin' them. He fucking stays married to her so he gets her money and all the while he's got this Bitch in some other place that he stays shacked up with and I have brothers and sisters I never even met. He uses my mother as an excuse for why he can't marry that other lady and then he gives us just enough of the money he's making off of us to keep us from starving."

"Hmm," Ken said standing up. "We have a lot we need to talk about, but I need to figure some things out first."

"What things do you need to figure out? You can't fix my problems."

Ken looked down at Daisuke, who showed no sign of moving from his spot. "I said I would help you, Daisuke, and I meant it. We have an agreement."

"What agreement?" Daisuke said craning his neck to look up at Ken, "How can we have an agreement if I don't even know what I agreed too?"

Ken smirked and walked away, "You should have thought about that before you demanded answers to your questions."


	4. part 4

Title: Strange

Rating: R (for language)

Warnings: OOC, angst

Pairings: Kensuke and a sham Kenyako on the side.

Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.

Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

Authors notes: Here's a bit more into how this works. Comments and criticisms are more than welcome. If anyone has further questions about what's going on here, feel free to ask in a review or comment and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter posting or in the story itself. Additional Authors notes can be found after the chapter on my live journal ( Enjoy!

Part 4

Ken caught Daisuke's arm just before he entered his homeroom the next day. His grip was tight enough to make Daisuke flinch.

"What?" Daisuke snapped, still pissed off.

"Let's go."

"What?" He asked again with a little less anger and a little more confusion.

Ken just walked away.

"So, we're skipping school now," Daisuke asked as they were walking down the front steps of the school. He rubbed his arm though he suspected that it was going to bruise no matter what he did.

"Yes."

"That's not very—"

"Daisuke, you don't care about missing school."

"Oh? As always, you're right. I'm much too pissed off at you to care about school."

"I'm curious. If you're so pissed at me, why are you still following me?"

Daisuke was perfectly content to follow Ken to the park, where he knew they were walking, without answering Ken's questions. With all the time he had to think yesterday, he had come to at least one conclusion: he did consider Ken his friend, both sides of him, but that didn't mean he had to like Ken right now.

"What's your problem, Daisuke?"

"Right now? It seems to be you."

"Why?"

"Why? WHY! You are such an asshole, you know that? You dragged me to your house. You exposed me to your freak show. You TRICKED me into agreeing to help you with whatever your stupid plan is. Now you…" Daisuke trailed off. Ken had turned around halfway through his rant and had been steadily advancing on his angry companion until Daisuke had back into a wall.

"Why? You didn't seem to care so much while it was happening. You didn't have anything better to do, did you?"

Ken was standing uncomfortably close; at least he was uncomfortably close in Daisuke's opinion. He was torn by the conflicting emotions of wanting to slug Ken right in the jaw and wanting to slip back into the wall and disappear. Then of course there was the disturbing impulse to step forward and meet Ken head on. At present, however, he found himself, once again, pined by Ken's stare, which had taken on an unnamed quality. Daisuke's mouth went dry and Ken smirked.

"Come on, Daisuke. We have some things to talk about."

It took two tries but he finally managed to ask, "Talk about what?"

"What I expect of you and what you can expect from me."

"I can tell you what you can expect from me right now, nothing."

"You still have questions."

It wasn't a question but Daisuke still felt the need to respond, "You bet I do."

"This will be an opportunity to accomplish both tasks."

"What are you saying," Daisuke felt suddenly suspicious of Ken's actions and motivations.

"Ask your questions, Daisuke. I will try to answer them, but keep in mind you will have to answer mine as well."

For a long moment Daisuke was stunned into silence. It was as close to a promise as he was ever going to get, a promise to tell the truth. For that moment all those questions that had been plaguing Daisuke since the first time he laid eyes on Ken, disappeared. Of course, it was only a moment.

"Where is Ichijouji?"

Ken sighed but did not speak right away.

They had entered the park but Ken didn't seem to have a specific direction, they were just walking the paths. Daisuke thought it was weird that Ken continued to come here, especially considering what he had said about his history in this park. He thought about that for a few minutes before he realized that Ken had still not answered.

"Don't tell me you're going back on your word already," Daisuke said, knowing it had been too good to be true. "You pretty much admitted you're a schizophrenic yesterday, so why don't you finish the story."

"I never said I had schizophrenia."

"Then what is your problem?"

"You're asking me where Ichijouji is like there is a distinction between us." Ken said with a certain inflection in his voice.

"But you're admitting that he is separate from you." Daisuke said, a little surprise at what he was hearing.

Ken paused, then nodded briefly. He said, "I am Ichijouji, but Ichijouji is not me."

"And how does that work?"

Ken stopped and glared at him and Daisuke had just enough time to wonder why before Ken answered, "He's weak, Daisuke. He's child. Innocent, untouched. I'm sure you're familiar with the phenomenon."

Daisuke stared at him in shock for a moment while his words sunk in. Just before the tide of anger and fury could wash over him, Ken turned away and started talking again.

"I protect him. To do that, I know him, better than he knows himself. I know what he thinks, what he feels, what he says, what he does; I know all of him, but the reverse is not true."

"So," Daisuke hesitated, previous anger forgotten in favor of trying to make sense of it, "if I saw Ichijouji tomorrow and asked him what he did today?"

"He would say he skipped school and hung out with you," Ken replied smoothly.

"And if I asked him what we talked about?"

"He would not know."

"Doesn't… doesn't he see that as weird? I mean, that would be a huge lapse in memory."

"Where did you get that jacket from?"

The complete change in topic threw Daisuke for a moment, "What?"

"Your leather jacket, with the flames. Where did it come from?"

Damn it, he thought, remembering he'd left the jacket in his locker. He doubted he'd get the chance to go back and get it today. It was Friday; he'd be without it the whole weekend.

"It was my father's. A member's jacket from some club he belonged to. He left it when he left us, probably hadn't meant to, though. It was about the only decent thing I'd ever gotten from him, and it wasn't even a gift, just some forgotten piece of junk."

"If you hate your father so much, why do you take his jacket with you everywhere?"

Daisuke glared at him, "I don't have it with me now."

"But you did have it with you today."

"Where you following me or something today?"

"No. I hardly had to see you to know that. Much like Wallace, I've never seen you without it."

"You know you never answered my question." Daisuke said, trying to change the topic again.

"It's not a gap in memory. He knows where he was, he does not remember the specifics because the specifics involved me."

"But that doesn't make any sense. The first time I met you, and the second, and then we spent all that time walking around. Then when I met Ichijouji he didn't know what he was doing or how he got there. He didn't even seem to know me."

Ken turned and looked at Daisuke, just looking. He wasn't staring or glaring like he normally did. It seemed, to Daisuke, that Ken was seeing him for the first time. He wasn't appraising or even seeing something that irritated, angered or amused him, that's what Daisuke was used to seeing in Ken's eyes. This was something entirely different. In that moment Daisuke thought, He has really great eyes.

"I've never really looked at you, Daisuke, in all the time I've spent with you," Ken said, seemingly reading Daisuke's mind. "He had never been introduced to you so he had no reason to think he had been around you. He knew he was in the park and he knew how he had gotten there, but he did not know why he had gone. Everything else he explained away. The park is his favorite place to be, after all, and anytime I had seen you during the day, that was just normal. He had been staring at you a lot, it was what had drawn my attention to you in the first place." Ken turned away again; this time he started walking.

Daisuke felt a fine tremor run though his body and he had to shake himself harder to get his legs to start moving. Weird, he thought as he caught up with Ken. Now that he thought about it, Ken did seem to spend a lot of time looking straight ahead or staring at something just off to the side. It was kind of cool but also really freaky.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean he stares at me a lot?"

"The real question you need to ask yourself is what that means for you."

"Huh?"

"How did you meet Wallace?"

"GAH! Why do you always change the subject like that!"

"Wallace, Daisuke." Ken was smirking slightly.

"Uh," Daisuke mumbled, thinking back for a moment. "It was like first or second grade and he had just moved around. He had these ugly bright yellow sneakers on; of course I thought they were like the coolest things ever. So I was following him around, trying to ask where he got them and he was all like, 'Get a life. These things are so ugly.' So I told him I'd trade and we did. Then we were friends."

Ken remembered the beat up yellow sneakers he had seen peaking out from under the bed in Daisuke's room, "That was before your sister died."

"Yeah."

"And Wallace was the last person to visit your house before yesterday."

"Yeah. How did you…?" Daisuke snorted. "Never mind. Yeah, it was Wallace. A couple of weeks after all the visitors and well-wishers had stopped coming. He'd been there the day it happened, ya know. We'd been in the living room, if you can call it that, playing catch with one of the ceramic cats. Mom used to let everyone play with them, pick 'em up, break 'em; she didn't care. Jun, though, Jun used to get a stick up her ass about it. We were waiting for her to come back up stairs, tossing around one of her favorite figures, the ugly calico cat, you might have seen it, it was on the coffee table. Anyway, the screech of tires sort of distracted me and I missed the catch. Heh, the damn this hit the floor and broke clean in half. They usually smash into a million pieces, three or four large pieces and a million little shards; it's impossible to put them back together. Me an' Wallace had a moment of, 'Oh shit,' before we realized it was completely fixable. We started laughing at almost the same time the screaming started outside," Daisuke's face contorted a moment. "Anyway, a couple of months later, I got it in my head that enough time had passed, so I asked him to come over again. You can imagine how well that went over. He walked in the door and one of the first things he said was, 'Hey, you fixed that ugly cat,' right in front of my mother, too. It all went down hill from there.

"After that I started spend a lot more time over at his house, at least I never had to answer any questions about why. I mean he told his mom all about it so—"

"That's enough, Daisuke."

Daisuke looked sideways at him then shrugged, "Whatever."

They continued walking around in silence for a while until a minute later when Daisuke snapped out of the mood he had slipped into. "Why are we still walking around? My legs are tired!"

Without comment Ken turned off of the path and sat down under the nearest tree facing an open patch of grass where a couple of children were kicking around a soccer ball.

Daisuke sat next to him and nudged Ken gently, "Why do we always come here anyway? I mean, I would think you'd hate this place considering what happened with your brother…"

"I have no brother."

"Right," Daisuke said, doubtfully.

"That was not here. That was another park, another city. The park was much larger than this one. The venders like to set up around the lake in the summer."

"Oh," Daisuke said, looking perplexed.

"The Ichijouji's just moved to this town three months ago," Ken said helpfully.

"Oh yeah. But…?"

"The apartment with his family will always be a dangerous and oppressive place for him. He associates parks with feeling safe and happy, so I come here often."

"What'd you care if he feels safe and happy? You really don't seem the type."

"I am Ken, Daisuke. This place is also comforting to me. But, more than that, he is easier to control here."

Daisuke's eyebrows rose, "You're controlling him?"

"To an extent."

"What extent?"

"Right now I am keeping him repressed so that we can finish this conversation."

"Oh. That's weird."

"What happened to your violin?"

"Umm, I gave it back to Wallace before he moved. It was his father's old one, I couldn't really afford to buy one on my own."

Ken nodded, thinking, "What would you do if you still had it?"

"I'd probably sell it. It's not like I could practice it in my room or anything. Why?" he asked suddenly suspicious of the look on Ken's face.

"I was curious."

"I don't believe that. I think you're up to something." When he didn't get a reaction from Ken he sighed and asked, "Well, what about Miyako?"

"What about Miyako?"

"Does he like her?"

"He already answered that question."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? Are you expecting that the truth is something different from what you've been told? If he secretly despised her would it make you feel better? Why is it that you hate Miyako so much?"

"I don't hate her," he was startled by the reversal.

"You called her a bitch and you don't know her. What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me. Why are you drilling me on this? You don't like her either. I saw you that time she came up to you in the hall. You looked ready to kill her for just bothering you."

"That had very little to do with Miyako."

Daisuke opened his mouth and then shut it for a lack of words. He thought that was a very weird thing to say and he had no idea what it meant. Then he remembered that Miyako had flashed something in Ken's face that day, he didn't get mad until after he had read it. "What was on that note?"

"It was a letter from an old friend."

"I thought you didn't have friends."

"You're confusing yourself with me. I never said I had no friends."

That stung a little but Daisuke shrugged it off, "So what did it say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter, why did you get so pissed off when you read it?"

"You don't need to know right now, Daisuke, forget it."

He snorted, "Fine. So it had nothing to do with Miyako and you don't hate her. So, do you like her?"

"I am Ken."

Daisuke was all set to accept that and move on but, again, there was something about the way he had said it that made Daisuke say, "That's not what I asked."

Ken turned his head to look at him and he smiled.

Daisuke glared back, he was back to feeling like a pet that had amused it's owner again.

Ken said, "She is just a means to an end."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm using her."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Oh, like you're using me."

"Yes."

He jumped up and stood over Ken ominously. He was suddenly angry and not quite sure why. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Daisuke took a step back as Ken rose to his feet in one smooth motion and he began to circle around Daisuke like a shark. "What do you think it means?"

He started spinning in place so that he could keep an eye on Ken at all times. He swallowed, "I think it means you're an asshole and I don't know why I'm still bothering with you." His anger was draining away but his confusion levels were skyrocketing.

Ken started advancing on him again and he started to back up until, predictably, his back hit the tree trunk. Shit, Daisuke thought.

"But what do you want it to mean, Daisuke?" Ken asked, pinning him with his eyes again.

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Ken was still moving closer, very slowly now, and he could feel his mouth going dry. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" he whispered.

Ken smirked again, putting his hand on the tree trunk to the right of Daisuke's head and leaning in impossibly close to whisper back, "Why do you keep asking me to?"

He held his breath, closed his eyes and waited, but, two heartbeats later when he reopened his eyes, Ken was nowhere in sight. He looked down, Ken was sitting again, back against the tree like nothing had happened, or almost happened. Daisuke sighed, though he wasn't quite sure if it was relief or disappointment.

"Where you expecting something, Daisuke?"

After a moment of introspection he decided to take the plunge, "Yeah, I think I was."

It's curiously disorienting to suddenly find yourself in a completely different position than you had been in less than a blink of an eye. Daisuke was in just the position to know. It was so fast that Daisuke didn't actually know what happened until he took the time to review the event, seconds later. Apparently Ken had somehow swept his feet out from under him and as he fell with his back scraping the bark, before he even hit the ground, Ken's hand was around throat. He had been pinned to the tree forcibly though he remembered something about Ken's eyes, they had been flashing with some sort emotion. Daisuke shuddered right down to his toes just thinking about. And then Ken had said something, what was it?

"I've never touched you except to hurt you, Daisuke, and that's not likely to change."

Yep, that was it. And then he had done something, something to Daisuke's ear. He'd either licked it or bit it, but what ever it was Daisuke had liked it very much. Ah Hell.

Ken was walking away, he had good ten-yard lead and Daisuke wasn't even following yet, but he was going to follow. He felt an insane little giggle bubble up in his throat and stick there. He hurt; he really hurt. It felt like his back was in ribbons and his ass, where he'd hit the ground, ached. His throat felt bruised and his ear still tingled. And in this little spasm of madness, Daisuke had the perfect view of Ken's entire backside's profile as he walked away and one insane thought rang true through Daisuke's entire being: He could really use a cape.


	5. part 5

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture, the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.  
Author's notes: Here's a bit more into how this works. Comments and criticisms are more than welcome. If anyone had further questions about what's going on here, feel free to ask in a review or comment and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter posting or in the story itself.

Also, the other day my computer's modem apparently died, which means it is now only a glorified typewriter with a screen (And my monitor has had one foot in the grave for years). This means I don't really have access to my Livejournal or my email, at least not as I had before. I'm posting this before I really wanted to because 1) It's been over a month since the last chapter and 2) I have found the time to work on the story so I'm actually almost finished with the next chapter. BUT, I can't work on this on my mother's computer and her computer's A-drive has been busted since she bought it (And it may have just broken mine by extension, but I haven't had time to check that yet.) My boyfriend's new computer doesn't have an A-drive OR a program for writing documents (unless I wanted to type it up in txt document, which is a bad Idea because my spelling is horrible.) And, I can't spend hours in the library. SO, I dunno when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. Please just bare with me; I'm working on it. Sorry for any inconvenience.

But, on a brighter note…

Part 5

"I'm bored," Ken said as Daisuke found him ten minutes later, after Daisuke had finished being stunned stupid.

"Uhh," he said, unintelligibly.

"Are you hungry?"

"What? Um, I guess so."

"And I suppose you want hamburgers."

Daisuke just shrugged.

"What's the matter? Don't you like hamburgers?"

Daisuke shrugged again, "They're ok."

"Excellent." Ken started heading for one of the paths that led out of the park. "As I said before, I'm bored."

"And I suppose you want me for entertainment…" Daisuke said carefully.

"Quite the contrary. I can make my own entertainment, what I need from you is assistance."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of babysitting and I feel my talents could be better utilized in other… pursuits."

Daisuke threw up his heads in frustration, "Would you just speak English! GAH! You are such an ass."

Ken chuckled, "I'm thinking of taking over the school."

"What?" Daisuke half squeaked, half shouted. "You can't be serious."

They were on the street now, headed away from the park, but not towards the school or Ken's house.

"Keep your voice down. Yes, I am very serious."

"But that's like…." Words failed him. He didn't like the way this sounded; Daisuke knew that Ken could be a little cold and a bit mean sometimes, but he couldn't possibly…

"Stay with the conversation, Daisuke. I'm not talking about enslaving the World, it's a high school."

"So you're going to enslave a few hundred students and an over worked faculty?"

"Grow up. I'm not enslaving anyone, it's too much work and it's not a stable hierarchy. Some upstarts, authority figures, or random do-gooders always show up and upset the status quo. No, it's much easier to have people want to follow you."

Daisuke started laughing, "You're weird. That was a joke, right?"

"No. It wasn't."

"But… how would you do something like that? That's like… mind control or something."

Ken had stopped on the sidewalk and was holding open a door to a little shop, motioning for Daisuke to step inside. Ken entered after him and let the door swing shut behind the both of them. The bells on the door jingled quaintly as Ken stepped around him and headed to the counter.

It was a little Mom and Pop convenience store, in which Daisuke had never been; in fact, he didn't think he'd been on the street it sat on before. It didn't look like a standard burger joint; it didn't even look like it sold hotdogs. Daisuke hunched his shoulders and followed Ken to the front, wondering why they were there.

He smiled. "Hello, Inoue-san," Ken said to the lady at the counter.

She was sorting out packages of something and at Ken's greeting she looked up and smiled. She looked vaguely familiar to Daisuke but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, hello, Ken," she said. "Miyako isn't in yet." Then, she seemed to think better of what she had just said and looked at the digital display for a moment before turning back to the two teens in front of her. Her head tilted, as she regarded them, "Shouldn't you two gentlemen be in school?"

"Yes, Mama. Actually, the English Club is having a field trip today. We were excused from normal classes for the late departure. I just thought we'd come here and pick up some of your famous rolls for lunch. I was just telling my friend, Davis, how delicious they are."

Daisuke nodded briefly while he tried not to laugh. Of course, this must be Miyako's mother; he had heard some time ago that her parents owned a store.

The woman smiled in delight, "Oh, that's so kind of you to say. But," her smile faltered, "we sold out an hour ago and I haven't had the chance to go back and make some more. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself," Ken said, smoothly.

Daisuke looked away to roll his eyes; Ken was really laying it on thick.

"You're such a nice young man. I'll be sure to send some with Miyako next time. But, since you're here, we do have plenty of lunch items. Please, look around."

"Thank you," he turned and poked Daisuke down one of the isles.

"That was—"

Ken nudged him, "Shh! Wait until we are outside. Pick something."

Not one to waste this kind of opportunity, Daisuke ran up and down the isles picking up junk food with little to no nutritious value while Ken moved at a more sedated pace, picking up actual food. The second time Daisuke tried to speed past Ken in the isle, Ken stepped in his way. Quietly, he said, "I hope you can pay for all of that."

Daisuke looked embarrassed for a moment before slowly turning around and moving to put some of his items back.

Ken snorted and poked Daisuke again, in the same place, harder this time.

"Ouch!" Daisuke wanted to rub his side, but he didn't really have a free hand to do so.

"Counter," Ken said, briefly. They walked up and deposited all their things in front of Inoue-san. Ken offered her a few more compliments while she rang up and bagged, which he insisted on helping with, their things. He gave her one more compliment, along with the money, handed Daisuke the bags, and headed for the door.

"What the Hell was that about?" Daisuke asked once they were outside.

"That was me paying a visit to my girlfriend's mother, making sure her day is nice, being helpful, and perpetuating her good impression of me."

"What?"

"I want Miyako's mother to like me as much as, if not more than, Miyako herself. She will be an important ally to have later. I plan on exploiting her daughter, and Miyako is not nearly the idiot she presents herself as. If Miyako get any idea that she's not being treated properly, she'll run home and complain to her mother. I want her mother to turn her around and send Miyako back to me."

Daisuke stared at Ken, slack jawed, and then he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. He shook his head, "Umm, wow. You've really thought about this…"

"Marginally," Ken agreed.

"But… Ok, I see that's how you'd get Miyako to like you, umm 'want to follow you,' but the rest of the student body? I mean, they all can't be your girlfriends," he almost choked on the last word.

"It's ok, Daisuke. You don't have to be my girlfriend, unless you want to. Otherwise, you can be my minion."

Daisuke really did choke that time. He sputtered and hacked for a minute, until he realized that Ken was laughing. "ACK!" he choked one last time before taking a deep breath. "You're laughing! That was a joke? That was a joke, right? I didn't think you could make jokes."

Ken's laughter had died down to a mirthful chuckle. He led Daisuke around a corner to a little outdoor café. They sat at one of the shaded tables and Ken took a sandwich out of one of the bad. Daisuke took a bad of chips.

"Ok! Ok!" he said, not really pleased that Ken was still laughing at him. "You still haven't explained the whole taking over the school thing. I mean, unless you really do plan on using mind control."

"You make things too difficult. It's a high school. Most of the students there break their backs trying to conform and fit in the group. It's a simple matter of using popularity. And blackmail."

"Ok, so Miyako is supposed to help with the popularity," he paused for Ken's nod. "And I guess I'm supposed to help with the blackmail."

"Hardly." Ken finished off his sandwich before continuing. "I told you, I can make my own entertainment. I need you for something different."

"Well, what is it?"

"I need you to help me with him."

Daisuke stared at him for a moment before breaking into laughter, "You're tired of babysitting Ichijouji so now you want me to do it? Give me a break."

"No. I told you, he needs to grow up, but it's not going to happen overnight. I'll need you to be there when I can't, to make sure that he doesn't mess up the plans and to protect him."

"Daisuke's brows furrowed, "Protect him from what?"

"Himself, people trying to get to me."

"Who would be trying to get to you?"

"It's high school politics, Daisuke. It won't kill him, but it might damage his psyche."

"You mean more than it's already been damaged."

"Exactly."

"Why do through all of this if it's such a risk to Ichijouji?"

"There is risk in everything. Pushing him in any direction is dangerous. But this is my personal project, and I'm dragging him along, kicking and screaming if necessary, though it shouldn't come to that.

"I'm going to build an empire," he smirked in spite of himself, "an empire out of a high school, but an empire none the less. There will be people I will tread on and others I'm willing to make equals. Him, whether he wants it or not, Miyako, if she can handle it, and maybe you."

Daisuke snorted, "Don't you think I'm already your equal?"

Ken leaned back and regarded him coolly, "You don't think of yourself as my equal, so you're not."

"Heh, right, whatever." Daisuke rolled his eyes, "I think what he really needs protection from is you."

Ken smirked again, "I said that, first and foremost."

Daisuke opened his mouth to contest, but then he realized it was true, "Protection from himself," he said with no small bit of irony.

Ken nodded, "It will take time, but there's hope for you yet. Hope for both of you."

He laughed again, "Yeah, Ok. So what am I getting out of this?"

"You mean aside from popularity and uncontested run of the school? My help, of course, though you haven't decided what you want help with either."

Daisuke's expression darkened, "You know what I want."

"You're life will never be that perfect."

He looked at Ken sharply; angry at the smile he saw floating around the edges of Ken's mouth.

"I can't bring your sister back from the dead, you said so yourself," Ken said focusing on Daisuke's expression.

"I know that!" Daisuke yelled, pounding his fist on the table. He gained the attention of several of the café's patrons, but he ignored them. "I know my sister's gone! I know! But my father's not. But he's not here, is he? He just left! And my mother…. My… mother…." He looked down and grabbed the edge of the table, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Ken watched him with something akin to sadness in the depths of his eyes, "What about your father?" he asked softly after two minutes had gone by and all the other people had returned to their lunches. "Do you want him back? It can happen, Daisuke, but do you really want it? Would you pull him back to your broken family after so long without him, now that you're used to life without him? Could you do that to your little brothers and sisters, take away their father like you lost yours? Would it be worth it to bring him back to a place where he was so obviously unhappy just to fulfill your sense of loss or revenge or missed time, or whatever?"

"Shut up," Daisuke said finally, without any rancor. What Ken was saying made too much sense, these were things he had thought about before. Shaking his head again, he looked back up to face Ken, "Of course I don't want that."

He shrugged, "If it's just the money you're pissed about, you can get that easily enough. You're almost at the age or majority, and he's been gone for so long, it would be easy to put you in control of her assets. Of course, that would mean your mother would have to stay exactly like she is…."

"You know I don't want that."

"I was planning on doing something about your mother, you can call that a freebie."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know. I'm not a psychiatrist. Your mother is seriously ill. There is not much that can be done, short of institutionalizing her, or killing her."

Daisuke glared at him, "Don't even joke about something like that."

Ken stared back at him, blankly, "I wasn't joking. But I know neither one of those is acceptable to you so I'm not suggesting them. I'm just telling you what your options are as of now."

Daisuke looked away again, "Sometimes…sometimes I hate you."

Ken frowned at that, "You can't just snap your fingers and make your mother better. She needs help, serious help. Anything I do could just make her worse."

"I know! You just don't understand. I see her everyday. She's right there! Just… I can't reach her." He was trying not to lose it again, but he was near tear. It was just so frustrating for him.

"I do know, but it's really not that simple."

Daisuke sighed, "I know…. Fine. Whatever. Just… forget it."

"Daisuke…. Daisuke," Ken waited until he was looking at him. "I'm going to help you with this, I will. I just haven't figured out how, yet. You help me, I help you, remember?"

He nodded but didn't comment.

"Good," Ken said. He reached into the bag, pulled out a turkey sandwich and passed it over. "Try this."

Daisuke ate the sandwich. It was good and it made him feel slightly better but he was still rather depressed. No matter what he said, he didn't really believe that Ken could help him.

"Are you ready?" Ken asked after Daisuke finished.

"Ready for what?"

"Come on, Ken stood up. "We still have a lot to go over."

Daisuke just nodded, stood, and followed him away.


	6. part 6

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and a sham Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.

Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

Authors notes: Here's a bit more into how this works. Comments and criticisms are more than welcome. If anyone has further questions about what's going on here, feel free to ask in a review or comment and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter posting or in the story itself.

Additionally: As if this story isn't hard enough to follow already ;; I'm going to explain this now so I don't lose anybody during the chapter. Most, if not all, of this story is told in 3rd Person Limited Point of View and it's mostly Daisuke's point of view that it's limited to. Daisuke refers to the meaner personality as Ken and the nicer one as Ichijouji however Ichijouji does not know he has another personality so at all times he refers to himself as Ken and Daisuke as Davis. There is a point in this part when then 3rd person limited switched from Daisuke to Ichijouji, I am not marking when the switch is, it is very abrupt but it should be easy follow. Any questions, please ask Now on with the show.

Part 6

Daisuke was zoning out in the cafeteria. There was a hum of activity going on, not around him, but close enough. He was still perplexed by how his life had changed so completely in three weeks. Three weeks ago he had been a nonentity; the shadow of a guy who was, well, Wallace hadn't exactly been a social gem. If he was being honest with himself, Wallace had been a real jerk, but Daisuke had followed him everywhere and done what he had done which had made Daisuke a jerk as well. But no one had really known Daisuke; they only knew Davis.

Davis Motomiya hadn't really existed as a person, he had been a shell filled with nothing. That's how people had seen him and that's how people had treated him, like nothing. But now Davis Motomiya was emerging as the life of the party. Though, at that particular moment, he was trying get away from the crowd for personal reflection, under the guise of needing to finish his math homework, which he had actually completed the previous night.

The transformation had started the day he had noticed Ken Ichijouji staring at him, or more specifically, the day Ichijouji Ken had noticed him. Daisuke was starting to suspect that once the other boy's sights had been set, there was really no way he could have escaped. Even so, the thought he had been trapped and tricked into the arrangement didn't upset him; it was just another factor that figured into his situation. Although, if he wanted to get technical, his real transformation hadn't began until Monday; on that day Davis Motomiya had been called into the guidance office and given his new class schedule. He didn't know how Ken had done it, but he knew the other boy was responsible. His first clue being that they now shared every class.

That was the first thing that had been completely turned around. Wallace, whom he had previously shared all his classes with, had been no slouch in academics, but he didn't hold a flame to Ken. Obviously some of Osamu's genius had rubbed off on his younger brother because Ken and Daisuke now had a full schedule of advanced honors courses. However, surprisingly, he wasn't failing any of them. The classes were challenging, but he found if he paid attention, he could get by just fine. Of course, if he ever did have a problem he could easily get help, as Daisuke now spent almost every waking minute with Ichijouji.

"It's all an act, Daisuke, that's all." That had been the last thing Ken had said to him when Daisuke had last seen him, almost a week ago. Since then, it had been Ichijouji. And, Daisuke supposed, Ken's parting words were true enough; his life was just an act. To everyone else, including Ichijouji, he was still Davis, whoever Davis was. It was only with Ken that he was Daisuke, that he could try to be himself, though he wasn't quite sure who Daisuke was either. He realized it was entirely possible that he had exchanged one master for another, so to speak. It was possible he was just following Ken around like he had followed Wallace, but he didn't think it was that simple. Ken, unlike Wallace, was actually his friend. It hadn't been about friendship with Wallace in so long, maybe not ever. It was more about pity and tolerance. In any case, Wallace had never really treated him like a person, more like a faithful pet. He hadn't even said goodbye when he'd left. Ken, on the other hand, didn't feel sorry for Daisuke and he wouldn't let Daisuke feel sorry for himself either. He was always pushing Daisuke, trying to get him to rise to his level, and though Daisuke found Ken insufferable at time, he did appreciate it.

He missed Ken. Though the more time he spent around Ichijouji the more he realized they were the same person, even if their attitudes and mannerisms were so completely different. And, it was when he spent time with Ichijouji that he felt both of their dualities so sharply. Ken was all prickly attitudes, cold looks and machinations, while Ichijouji was just… none of that. He was fun to be around and happy and kind. He was almost too good to be true. They were friends, closer even than he and Ken because Ichijouji would let him in. Ichijouji was never cold and would never push him away. On the contrary, he was always close. They were always brushing up against each other or Ichijouji would find some random reason to touch… and he still didn't know Daisuke's real name. That bothered Daisuke sometimes when he looked in Ichijouji's eyes and saw… that look. It could mean anything, it meant everything, and it made Daisuke want to stop looking because he couldn't do that, not with Ichijouji, not while he played his double roll.

It was almost the end of lunch and he would be back on the clock, back to Davis, back to the act. As he started to pack up his things he glanced down to the other end of the table where Ichijouji was sitting with his beautiful girlfriend, Miyako Inoue, on his lap while she charmed the audience in front of them. Ichijouji Ken was mysterious and apparently hansom but ultimately friendly, as he smiled all the girls fell to pieces while Miyako commanded attention, envy and respect; she played the social politics game like and old pro. They were perfect together, an instant hit, only together officially for five days and already a power couple. As sophomores they were already the second most popular couple in the school, behind junior Mimi Tachikawa and senior Joe Kiddo who had been building their social reputations for three years.

And Daisuke? Riding the coattails of Ken and Miyako's success, as Ken's best friend Davis Motomiya, he was now the hottest new commodity on the market. He was mysterious, smart and, in his own opinion, the best looking guy in the school. He had already been propositioned seven times this week by some of the more brash social vultures that made up the female population of the school. It was ridiculous, girls he had known since 7th grade and ones he had shared classes with as recently as six days ago were coming up to him and introducing themselves as if they had never seen him before. There was one girl, Minori, who he and Wallace had done a three week joint project with at the end of last year for their history class. He'd spent every day after school with her and even went to her house several times for hours on end and she didn't remember him. Yesterday she had the nerve to ask him where he'd moved from and if he would like to go out for coffee! He had taken her up on offer just to get away from Ichijouji who, at the time, had been kissing Miyako deeply. In fact, he had been flirting outrageously with all the girls, a behavior that Ken encouraged. It was a nice change of pace but he ultimately avoided getting too involved with any one girl, any girls at all in fact. Of course that only increased his allure, so it worked out for almost everyone.

But it felt like there was something else going on. Daisuke was waiting for the other shoe to drop and he had a feeling it was going to happen soon. Ken may have wanted him to date every girl at once but, even though he never said anything, Daisuke could tell that Ichijouji felt differently.

The bell rang and kids scattered like roaches. Ichijouji gave Miyako one last sickeningly sweet kiss goodbye and she ran off with some girls. Ichijouji walked over and put a friendly arm around his shoulder, Daisuke forced his smile to settle between brittle and overexcited, he was still trying to get used to the casual touches and smiles Ichijouji bestowed verses the manhandling and cold looks he got from Ken.

"So, finished all of your math homework?"

They laughed; they both knew Daisuke had already done it

Daisuke said, "It was either that or let Miku finish me."

It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw Ichijouji flinch, "Oh? You know I didn't think you'd be interested in… I mean it seems like Bernadette—"

Daisuke nearly choked laughing, "Bernadette? Are you crazy! She's too purely innocent for me. She hasn't even talked to me."

"Well, she's one of those girls who thinks it's proper for guy's to ask her out. I'm sure she'd—"

"To get into anything with her would be strictly handholding. Ya just know she's one of those ankle length skirts wearing, cheek kissing, Daddy says 'home by dark' sort of chicks. I refuse to be stuck in the 40's."

"Well, maybe that's what you need. To take things slow, I mean. You could umm…"

"Get to second base on my first wedding anniversary? No thank you. Although, maybe it's time for her to get down and dirty. I could—"

"No!" He pulled away like he had been burned, Ichijouji actually looked aghast. "I mean, uh, you don't wanna do that to her. Her brothers would kill you," he finished with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, maybe…" He was supposed to be slowly corrupting Ichijouji, getting him to do stuff like skipping class and lying and introducing him to naughty ideas, like corrupting innocent girls like Bernadette. But Daisuke really didn't have the heart for it, especially when Ichijouji had reactions to it like that. Besides, Daisuke didn't really like to do those things either. He still had to do it though, but it was times like this he wondered if his efforts were paying off. Was Ichijouji upset on Bernadette's behalf, or did he just not want Daisuke messing around with any girls.

Daisuke suspected that they were experiencing what could be called an awkward silence; luckily, it didn't last long.

"So… you like soccer right?"

He looked over at Ichijouji who was staring off to the side with a little smile; Daisuke had come to know that as his mischievous look. Of course mischievous to Ichijouji was sneaking two cookies out of the jar instead of one. "It's okay, I guess…. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I brought a ball so, maybe, after school we could go down to the park."

He took the time to look like he was considering. Inwardly, he had to love the way Ichijouji was asking like he was unsure, as if they didn't spend almost everyday in the park. Daisuke reached the classroom first, but instead of opening the door he leaned back against it and faced off.

An impatience huff came from somewhere behind Ichijouji, Daisuke gave their classmate a 'get lost' gesture before turning back to his friend. "Why wait? Let's go now."

"Davis," He turned his head as if looking for a teacher, "We still have three classes left." He grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him off of the door so the students, there were three of them now and they were all nearly pacing, could get into the classroom.

"So you'll miss a few lessons, stuff you already know, anyway."

He stared at him for a moment, then started to chuckle, "If your only concern is trying to get out of lessons, I wouldn't bother. Either you go to school now, or I take you to school on the field."

Daisuke actually blinked, dumbfounded. "Wow! Was that a challenge, Ichijouji?" The second he said it, the look on Ichijouji's face faltered and Daisuke wished he hadn't said it at all. Ichijouji didn't understand why his best friend wouldn't call him by his name, and truthfully, Daisuke wasn't sure he understood it either. It was the principle of the matter, but it was a stupid principle. There was no reason for Davis not to call him Ken. But he wasn't Davis and there was no way for Daisuke to explain it, because "I'm trying to distinguish between you and your bastard of a second personality. Ya know, the one you don't know about that controls you and manipulates everyone around you" REALLY would not go over well. So, even though he knew it hurt Ichijouji's feelings, he continued to call him by that name. He had tried to compromise by not saying it in his face, but it seemed like he always forgot at the most inopportune times.

Daisuke was ready to apologize and promise never to do it again, but luckily Ichijouji chose to shrug it off and recover. He smiled again, "If you think you're up to it."

"If I think I'm up to it? Pff. More like, if you think you can."

"Great," he said, grabbing Daisuke's arm again and pulling him back to classroom. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, AFTER school."

Daisuke let himself be pulled away and they laughed as they headed into the room, ignoring the group of giggling girls and completely missing the cool observation of the compact figure that had been watching them from several feet away.

* * *

"God it's good to finally be out of there!" Daisuke nearly crowed as he bounced away from the school.

Ichijouji followed at a sedated pace, he was tossing the soccer ball between his hands as watched Daisuke with a slight smile, "Surely, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Are you kidding? A beautiful day like today, stuck inside doing boring lessons! Of course it was horrible, especially since I had my own lessons I could be teaching out here."

Ichijouji snorted, "You wish."

"Well if you don't believe me, come one then, Slowpoke. Show me whatcha got."

That started a heated race in which there was a lot of shoving and attempted tripping. Daisuke and Ichijouji barely avoided running over a little old lady carrying two grocery bags. They stopped and turned back to apologize and make sure she was okay before racing off in the same manner, nearly missing another woman out walking her dog.

Daisuke just managed to pull out the victory. Though he had a sneaking suspicion, which he would not give the time of day to think about, that Ichijouji had let him win; but he gloated good-naturedly anyway, for several minutes.

"Alright, enough of that, Davis. You and I have a score to settle."

"Yeah, ok. Throw your gauntlet."

Ichijouji cocked his head to the side and tossed the soccer ball at Daisuke's feet.

He stopped it, "Alright, man, name your game."

"Game?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, soccer is usually played with fourteen or so people and since there's only the two of us, I figured you'd have some special rules in mind."

Ichijouji shook his head slowly with that slight smile, never taking his eyes off of Daisuke.

He didn't know if his heart rate tripled or if time had actually slowed, but Daisuke felt it, like slipping into the surreal.

"No rules," Ichijouji said. "I just thought we'd… kick the ball around."

Daisuke had a solid moment, while his eyes widened and his breath hitched, to wonder how such an innocent looking kid could say such an innocent sounding sentence and make it sound so absolutely sinful.

Then Ichijouji grinned, and charged.

After the first volley, Ichijouji came away with the ball and a smug look, Daisuke called a pause.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, watching the ease with which Ichijouji controlled the ball as he kicked it around while never taking his eyes off of Daisuke. "I have the feeling I've been duped. You're good!"

"You're not too bad yourself. It almost took me a full minute to get the ball."

The sad thing was Ichijouji wasn't trying to make fun of him. Daisuke grinned ruefully, "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, but if you want the ball back you'd be better off answering mine first."

Daisuke was actually delighted with the turn of events. This was a side of Ichijouji's personality that he'd only caught glimpses of when they played video games. This had to be a step in the right direction; Ken wanted Ichijouji to have a more forceful personality, and he certainly wasn't acting like a scared, meek little child now.

Still, Daisuke couldn't let him get away with saying that without a fight. "Or…" he crossed his arms and leaned back, "I could just take it!" He charged.

But Ichijouji's must have been expecting a move like that because it was ready for it. Thirty-one seconds later, after a skillful maneuver, in which Ichijouji had kicked the ball up between then and over his head so that, when he pushed Daisuke away and took a step back, he had four feet of space and the ball.

"Or…" he said, crossing his arms in mimic of Daisuke, "you could answer my question first."

Daisuke shrugged, chagrined, "Wallace loved to watch Soccer on T.V. all the time, thought he was a real bad-ass on the field."

Ichijouji passed the ball to him, "Wallace, that was your best friend, right?"

"Yeah," Daisuke started doing footwork of his own, nothing as fancy as Ichijouji, but skilled nonetheless. "We joined the intramural soccer team in middle school, till his mom made him quit after one too many skinned knees. Now, what about you?"

"Oh, my brother taught me."

Daisuke stopped and looked at Ichijouji, who shrugged as if it was nothing. "He must be an awesome teacher, that or you're a hidden prodigy."

"Probably that first one. He was a great soccer star. He had all sorts of endorsements and everything. He even led his team to the countries championships. They lost by the narrowest of margins though. They were primed to head back again the next year… until—"

"Oh, yeah, I was the same way." Daisuke cut in. He could see the troubled look on Ichijouji's face and he had a good idea where that story was heading. He wanted to stop it before Ichijouji withdrew again. "Well, until I had to stop. Wallace used to drag me to the field for one-on-one months after we had quit the team, 'til I stopped letting him beat me. He didn't like soccer so much when he realized he wasn't so hot after all."

Ichijouji grinned; it was sort of like the sun coming out from behind a threatening looking cloud. Daisuke had to pause and wonder exactly when he had become so goofy and poetic, he almost missed Ichijouji's next sentence.

"So is that the problem?"

"What?"

Ichijouji laughed, "Don't worry, Davis, you don't have to let me win. I promise I won't get upset."

Daisuke passed him the ball with a smile, "Ok, Wise Guy, you're on."

They started again but after five minutes they had resorted back to cheating and laughing the whole time. Neither really cared who was winning and who was cheating, it was more like an unspoken agreement just to have fun.

Still, after the third time Daisuke landed in the grass as a result of Ichijouji tripping him, he decided to change tactics. Instead of popping and making a charge, he folded his legs and sat.

"Giving up already?" Ichijouji asked ask he circled back around.

"Who? Me? Naw. Just enjoying the view from down here."

"But you've already seen it so much today."

Daisuke couldn't stop himself from laughing at that. "Shut up."

"You know what I think? I think you're just tired."

He scoffed, "I'll show you tired." He put his hands down as if to push himself up, lifted a fraction of an inch, then sank back down in defeat.

Ichijouji raised and eyebrow and a smirk crossed his face, "You were saying?"

Daisuke managed a look halfway between embarrassed and sly. "Be a sport and give me a hand."

He laughed, move closer and put out a hand.

Daisuke reached up, but at the same time, he stuck his foot out in front of Ichijouji's and when he caught the offered hand, he yanked.

Ichijouji tripped over his foot and fell just as Daisuke had planned. He landed, breathless, in a tangle of arms and legs on top of Daisuke who was laughing madly.

He tried to extract himself but he seemed a bit stuck (he was being held down) so he settled for saying, "You may be laughing, but I'm still on top." He smirked, that shut Daisuke up.

But only for a second, Daisuke bucked and rolled and the next think Ichijouji knew, he was flat on his back with Daisuke crouched on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "You were saying?" he echoed.

This, of course, led to another struggle with a lot of bucking and grunting and rolling around on the grass. Any passerby might have thought… well, they would have certainly been scandalized. Luckily, however, they were alone.

Not that Daisuke cared, he was having too much fun, a little too much fun he realized suddenly and completely stopped struggling.

It allowed Ken to get the upper hand. He pinned Davis down nearly the entire length of their bodies pressing his heavier weight to his advantage. He looked down at Davis to really rub in yet another victory but Davis's sharp gasp of breath stopped him. In fact, everything about Davis stopped him, the wild look in his eyes, how his breath seemed caught in his chest, and how very close he was. He could feel each of Davis's shallow breaths on his own lips and the slight tremor that ran through his body. Ken was intrigued.

He let go of Davis's shoulder and moved his hand up slowly; he didn't want to startle him. When his fingers touched the other boy's cheek Davis jumped and inhaled sharply but made no move to stop him. Ken couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips; he could hardly believe he had this opportunity. For as long as he could remember, ever since he'd laid eyes on Davis, he'd had an almost overwhelming urge to do this, to touch him, to be near him, just to be his friend. Ken couldn't explain it but he'd stopped fighting it ages ago. He contented himself with just being near Davis, his friendship, the small touches he could get here and there. But this, he'd never dreamed he'd be able to get this close. And now, with Davis beneath him like this, he was simply marveled by the feel of his skin.

He petted Davis's cheek for a moment trying to calm him. He seemed to be trembling slightly and Ken wondered if it was his fault. He was so close to Davis he could feel every movement he made, every time he took a breath and when his pulse changed. It was exhilarating but what Ken wanted was for Davis to calm down. He didn't want to scare him and he had no intention of ever hurting him, this was just something he needed to do. Ken looked at Davis and Davis looked back; he didn't look troubled at all, he was almost as if he was giving Ken encouragement.

Smiling he slid his fingers up the side of Davis's cheek and into his hair. He'd always wondered if Davis jelled his hair to get it to stand up like that, but it seemed to grow naturally spiky. Mystery solved, he continued to play around Davis's hairline, it was like he all day. Being so close he could see that Davis's was not one solid color but a mixture of several reds and browns of different shades so textured it almost looked alive.

Ken brought his fingers down the bridge of his nose and looked back into Davis's eyes, really looked this time. They were dark brown, different from his hair but they seemed to complement each other well. He paused at the tip of his nose asking with a smile if he could continue; Davis smiled back. Yes.

He drew his attention down to his own hand, which had started to trace Davis's mouth. It was slightly open and Davis was still breathing shallowly, but he didn't seem bothered. His lips were so soft. It made Ken wonder, he didn't think he'd get another opportunity; after all, they were so close he could feel the back of his hand on his own lips. If he just moved his fingers—

"AHEM."

Ken rolled over in a smooth movement to get a better look behind them. The compact figure of Iori looked back at him.


	7. part 7

Title: Strange

Rating: R (for language)

Warnings: OOC, angst

Pairings: Kensuke and Kenyako on the side.

Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.

Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

. Comments and criticisms are more than welcome. If anyone has further questions about what's going on here, feel free to ask in a review or comment and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter posting or in the story itself.

Part 7

Daisuke sat up like he had been doused with a bucket of ice water. He had been so sure Ichijouji had been about to…. He could still Ichijouji's weight on his chest and feel him on his lips; he had been nearly shaking with the effort it took to lay still while Ichijouji touched him. It nearly scared him how much he had wanted that to happen. Who the hell had interrupted them? He looked him just as the kid that was standing in front of them turned his attention towards Daisuke. The kid looked familiar from around school but he had no idea whom the kid was which made the interruption that much worst. He opened his mouth to yell at the kid or something, but he was interrupted.

"Did you find him, Iori?" Miyako called out as she came around the path. She squealed in delight when she saw Ichijouji, Iori was standing in precisely the right place to block Daisuke from view. It wasn't until she ran in front of Iori that she spotted Daisuke. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Daisuke, who moments ago had been ready to kill that kid was now very glad he had come around when he did. He realized how they must look; covered in grass, grass stains and dirt, not to mention how tousled they both were. If it looked bad now he couldn't imagine how it must of looked a couple of seconds ago, how bad it would have looked if Miyako had found them and they had been doing what Daisuke sincerely hoped they had been about to do. Not that he cared about Miyako's feelings, he just thought that Ken would be pretty pissed at him.

They stood up and started to dust themselves off while Miyako stood there trying to wrap her brain around what she had just seen.

"Were… you two… fighting?" she asked carefully.

"No, nothing like that," Ichijouji answered innocently. "Our soccer game just got a little out of hand."

Daisuke resisted looking at him, feeling that a look of pure shock at Ichijouji's words might give them away. Instead he looked at the kid, who stared back with a completely inscrutable look. If he was shocked at Ichijouji's lie or by anything he had seen when he walked up, his face did not show it. That made Daisuke wonder exactly how long the kid had been standing there.

Miyako didn't look too convinced by Ichijouji's answer. Her eyes slid from Ichijouji, to Daisuke, who was avoiding her gaze, to the soccer ball, which was several feet away, they must have rolled away from it during their tussle in the grass. She looked back at Ichijouji then glared at Daisuke, definitely not convinced.

Or at least she wasn't until Ichijouji walked over and kissed her. Daisuke looked down and started to rub a spot of dirt on his knee furiously, he didn't want anyone to see how absolutely pissed that made him. That should have been his kiss! Nevertheless Miyako looked happy and life went on.

"Do you guys come here everyday?" Miyako asked once they had pulled apart. Daisuke paled, the last thing he wanted was for Miyako to hang around them all the time, he really wasn't supposed to leave Ichijouji's alone for most of the day, but if that meant he had to deal with her…

"I heard them make plans to come out here today. I see them in the library most of the time, though," the kid answered.

It was true that they spent a lot of time in the library but not nearly as much as the kid made it seem like, even so, that still meant that this kid was spying on them. First he had warned them that Miyako was coming, then he hadn't said anything about what he'd seen when he walked up, now he was actually lying on their behalf. Daisuke couldn't stop himself, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh, Davis, you two haven't met?" Ichijouji answered. "This is Iori Hida, he's Miyako's best friend. Iori, this is Davis Motomiya."

Iori bowed slightly, "Good afternoon, Motomiya-san."

"Um… yeah," Daisuke said. He was more confused than ever.

"Ken," Miyako said, drawing his attention back to her. "You said you were going to take me out today after school."

A look of complete confusion crossed Ichijouji's face and for a moment Daisuke was sure Ichijouji had no idea what she was talking about. Then, slowly, Ichijouji said, "You asked me if I would take you out three weeks ago…"

She beamed, "Yes! So why didn't you wait for me after school?"

"I'm sorry, Miyako, I forgot. Why didn't you remind me?"

She pouted then play punched him in the arm, "You should have remembered! It's the first time in weeks I haven't had to help my parents at the store. You promised."

Daisuke wanted to be sick, watching her flirt with him. He wanted to turn away but he felt compelled to watch Ichijouji's reactions.

"Ok, we can go out now. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, It's too late for a movie, but I saw the cutest little ice cream parlor on the way here. That would be perfect. Let's go there."

This time Daisuke was glad he hadn't looked away, he would have missed when Ichijouji had turned to look at him briefly. A look crossed his face, pain or regret or something. Daisuke had just enough time to wonder what it was about before it had disappeared.

Ichijouji nodded, "Ok. We'll go there."

Miyako gave a little jump for joy, and then she started to pull him back towards the path.

Daisuke watched them walk away a few steps before he noticed Iori was looking up at him, as if waiting for instructions. He didn't know what Iori was doing, but he supposed he ought to follow them; it was his job after all.

He tried stepping around Iori but the younger boy made it unnecessary but stepping out of the way. A second later he fell in step with Daisuke a few yards behind the couple. Daisuke was just starting to find him very annoying when he said something that made Daisuke forget to take his next step.

"Ken said I should talk with you, while he wasn't there to listen."

Daisuke nearly fell on his face but he caught himself by turning to face Iori. "You know Ken?"

Iori just looked at him.

A second later he realized how stupid he was being. Of course Iori knew Ken, he knew Ichijouji. Daisuke had almost literally beaten the truth out of Ken before he had admitted there were two of them; he doubted anyone else knew the truth. After all, even Miyako didn't know, so why would her best friend. Now the real question was had Ichijouji been the one or had Ken really told Iori to speak with him.

He cleared his throat, "I mean, do you know what he wanted us to talk about."

"We should probably keep moving," Iori pointed ahead to the empty path. Miyako had dragged Ichijouji out of sight. Daisuke sighed, Iori was right, they needed to catch up before Miyako changed her mind and dragged him off to places unknown.

They started walking again so the kid decided to answer the question. "He said you would need help with the project you're working on, the things he can't help you with or when he's not around."

It must have been Ken, but when had he had time to talk with Iori? "What project?"

"The school, Motomiya-san."

"Oh yeah. Umm, could you not call me Motomiya-san."

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Dai… Davis, Just Davis is fine." They had managed to catch up with Ichijouji and Miyako; they seemed to be having a slight disagreement. Daisuke was close enough to hear snatches of the conversation.

Miyako was pulling him away from the direction of the ice cream parlor and saying something like, "But … promised me. …mind. …Coffee… is much better."

Daisuke snorted, looks like he was right about Miyako trying to ditch them. At least Ichijouji was putting up a bit of a fight. Still, it was his job to save Ichijouji, or something like that. When he was in hailing distance he shouted, "Change of plans?"

Both of them turned around, Ichijouji looked relieved, Miyako looked like she wanted to spit at Daisuke but at least she'd stopped pulling on Ichijouji's arm. It was enough to make Daisuke smirk.

"Miyako wanted to go to a coffee shop a couple of blocks away."

"Oh, that sounds good." Daisuke said. He made sure he was looking directly at Miyako. "Lead the way. We'll be sure to stick close so we don't get lost on the way."

She rolled her eyes away, "Actually, I think I'd still like to have ice cream after all."

"Fine, we'll be right behind you." Daisuke said, totally amused at her anger. It may have been a bit childish, but what did he care.

"So what are you supposed to help me with," he asked Iori after they let the couple get a few yards ahead of them.

"Anything you need."

He looked at him briefly, "What do you mean 'anything?'"

"Anything you want done, anything you need; if I can, I will do it."

"You're kinda intense. Did you know that?" Daisuke said, still not sure what Ken wanted him to do with this kid. "Why are you doing this, anyway?"

Iori frowned slightly, "My reasons are my own."

"That's nice for you to say but how am I supposed to trust you with anything. All I know about you is that you are Miyako's best friend, which puts your loyalties in the entirely wrong place. If I don't know if I can trust you, I don't need you."

"I will do whatever you order me to, Davis. You have my word, that is the best guarantee I can give."

"Fine, let's just say I believe you." Daisuke said, thinking of something he could get the kid to do. Money would be nice but he felt that would be a little out of the kid's depth, at least for a first task. Then it hit him, "What I need right now is to talk to Ken and I need Miyako gone so I can do that. Can you get her to leave and keep her away for the rest of the day?"

"How soon do you want her gone?"

Daisuke looked at him, impressed. "ASAP… or, well, we might as well have our ice cream first, but she can't hang around us all day."

Iori nodded. They were at the parlor now; Ichijouji and Miyako were just entering. "Is that all you need for right now? Would you like me to continue to warn you if she's coming?"

"Well, yeah. Umm, keep her way if you can but… yeah, just warn me a head of time if she's coming. Oh, and stop spying on us."

Iori shook his head. "I wasn't spying on you, I was trying to find a time to approach you."

Daisuke looked skeptical.

"There is hardly a second where you are away from him, I was not to approach you while he could listen."

If Iori found it weird that the person who gave him the order was the very person he was supposed to hide from he showed nothing. Daisuke supposed he should take that as a good sign of how well Iori followed directions. "Fine. You've gotten my attention, now stop following us."

Iori nodded again and moved to open the door.

"Hey, wait! How am I supposed to reach you if I need you for something?"

"Ken said he would tell you."

Daisuke started to argue that Ken couldn't tell him anything if he never showed up, but his common sense overruled his frustration and he said nothing.

They entered the parlor just a cute little waitress with bubblegum pink hair was taking the rest of their groups orders. Iori asked for a plain ice-cream cone while Daisuke added a double chocolate fudge sundae with walnuts. The waitress took everything down then disappeared to the back.

Daisuke took great joy in telling Miyako to budge over so he could sit next to her. She looked very pissed off until Ichijouji asked her how her day was. Miyako smiled ear to ear and launched in to the most epic telling of a day of high school that ever was. Daisuke busied himself during the first few minutes by making small talk with the waitress, who was a student at the local community college, worked at the parlor for some extra cash and absolutely hated the fake bubblegum pink wig she had to wear for the job. She couldn't stick around though, but she made Daisuke promise to come back sometime soon before she disappeared to help another table. By then Miyako was only at second period so he tried distracting himself with his sundae. He was nearly successfully tuning her out until she said something that grabbed his attention.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

She turned to glare at him, "Davis—"

"No. Seriously. Did you just say Keiko Fumiyaka is planning on breaking up Tina Michaels and her boyfriend just so she can have him? Keiko and Tina are best friends."

"Not anymore. She found out that Tina's been spreading rumors behind her back so now Keiko and I have an arrangement. If she manages it will finally get Tina off of my back, and I promised to help Keiko with some things so..."

Daisuke laughed, "Too bad she'd never do that."

"And what makes you think you know anything about it."

"Well, for one thing Hideki is Keiko's cousin so why would she want to go out with him?"

"That… she… That can't… Why wouldn't I know that?" Miyako looked dumbfounded.

"It's not common knowledge. Besides, she's hated you since fourth grade. She doesn't want to be your friend or help you out I bet the whole rumor thing is a lie just to make you look stupid." Daisuke laughed a little, reminiscing, "Keiko used to get along real well with Wallace if you know what I mean. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she's planning on betraying you and stealing your boy… friend." Daisuke finished lamely, remembering his audience. Ichijouji was staring at him. In fact Miyako and Iori were staring at him as well.

Miyako's jaw was working as she tried to find the proper thing to say. Apparently Miyako didn't know everything after all. Daisuke was a little surprised Miyako would fall for something like that, how did she miss the hate pouring out of Keiko every time Miyako walked by, she seemed to sense it in Daisuke without any trouble. Then again, Keiko was one of the more accomplished liars he'd ever met and Daisuke had never been great at hiding his emotions. Anyway, even if Miyako had been burned it probably wouldn't have been that bad, he didn't think Ichijouji or Ken would dump Miyako for Keiko.

Iori broke the silence, "Miyako. We'd better get going. I think you have some things to take care of."

She nodded sharply; it seemed to shake her out of her stupor. "Yes, you're right."

Daisuke gladly stood to let her slide out of the booth. Iori headed for the door and Miyako followed. Just as Daisuke was sitting back down she turned back around.

"I hope you're wrong about this, for her sake, because if she…." She looked down at Ichijouji for a moment and Daisuke was actually taken aback by the emotion he saw on her face. A second later she turned back to him, "By the way, thanks." Then she ran out after Iori.

Daisuke turned to look at Ichijouji and froze. Ichijouji had his head in his hands almost like he was crying and Daisuke had no idea what to do. After a moment he started to feel bad; maybe Miyako wasn't the heartless bitch he thought of her as. He thought she was just using Ichijouji for the popularity angle but after the look he saw on her face it was obvious that she liked him. Maybe it was possible that he liked her right back, maybe Daisuke was just in the way.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your date." He said softly, knowing he would still be heard.

Ichijouji shook his head, "It's not that." His voice was muffled through his hands.

"Oh…" Daisuke sat for a moment hoping he would elaborate. When nothing came he started to get slightly worried. He reached across the table and put a hand on Ichijouji's arm, "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

He picked his head up, he wasn't crying but he did look sad. "It's just that…" He shook his head, "Oh never mind. It's stupid."

"What? If you're worried about Miyako, don't. She can handle whatever's going on, I'd be more worried about Keiko if Miyako gets her hands on her."

"It's not that," he said looking out of the window at the street.

People were moving to and fro but no one Daisuke recognized. "Well, what is it then?"

"It's just that… It's your first time here… I wanted to… I promised I would bring you here, just the two of us, so we could like hang out or…" He wouldn't say anymore.

Daisuke stared at him, stunned; He really had no idea of what to say to that. Ichijouji continued to look out of the window, like he was purposely avoiding looking at Daisuke.

Wisely, Daisuke chose not to look too deeply into his words. "Hey," he said shaking Ichijouji's arm to get his attention. "Let's get outta here. You owe me a rematch in Halo 2."

It took a moment but Ichijouji smiled, "Yeah. I still have to whup you once and for all."

"Yeah, right."

They paid for the ice cream and left the parlor headed towards Ichijouji's apartment, playfully arguing the whole way.


	8. part 8

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.

Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and apologize for taking so long to get this part out. I know it's been a couple of months, way too long. But all the comments really help with writer's block, so ThankYou takuya, Takato the dreamer, Azure Rose, LoveSovereign, Noroi-Inu, Scorpion29 (lol, Well, what would you do with a high school if you had one to lord over?), Amphitrite II, Rea, Robo-Sapien, Spooky Child, Hotaru007, Keeosu

Oh, and Azure Rose,  
Ken is playing both sides against the other. It would serve Ken's purposes just fine to have Daisuke doing any of those things(protecting, distracting, and strengthening) so he's doing a bit of all three. It's enough to make Daisuke's head spin. Oh, and by the way, Here's some Osamu for you.

Again, Thank you to everyone, double sorry if I missed anybody. Feel free to 'thawap' me if I did miss you. All comments and criticisms are more than welcome. If anyone has further questions about what's going on here, feel free to ask in a review or comment and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter posting or in the story itself.

One last Note,  
Guys, I had way too much fun writing this chapter and because of that, thispart has some Langauge and someImplied Situations. This story is rated Mature. Now, having said that, it's not all that bad Have fun, I know I did.

Part 8

Daisuke and Ichijouji arrived at the apartment building several minutes later and stood outside, trying to get the last of their jokes and giggles out, before entering.

Over the past week, the Ichijouji family had gotten used to Daisuke hanging around all of the time. Ichijouji's father didn't like him very much, but his mother seemed to think Daisuke was a good influence. After all, since Daisuke starting showing up, Ichijouji had been on his best behavior, trying not to give his parents the slightest reason to kick Daisuke out and never allow him back. Ichijouji did nearly every minor and major chore for the apartment; the place was almost freakishly neat and Ichijouji was the example of model behavior. It was almost painful to watch him knuckle under. Maybe that was why Ken hadn't been around the past week, he wasn't the type of person to be so subservient.

As for Daisuke, he really couldn't stand around and do nothing, so he helped where he could, it made the work go faster. Ichijouji's mother saw the two of them working together as charming of Daisuke and good for her son. His father, on the other hand, saw something else.

His father saw how Daisuke never left Ichijouji's side. He saw how Daisuke was his son's only friend. He saw the way Ichijouji looked at Daisuke. And he did not like any of it. Daisuke was almost sure that was the reason he wasn't allowed to spend the night, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Daisuke had suggested, several times, that Ichijouji bring Miyako home to meet his parents, thinking it would divert his father's attention. But he was continuously shot down; Ichijouji insisted that his parents would completely "freak out" over a girl. He said it had something to do with Osamu, Daisuke stopped pressing after that.

They entered the apartment quietly but, as usual, the effect was ruined when Ichijouji made his arrival announcement. "Mama. Father. It's Ken. I'm home and I've brought Davis over. Is that OK?" They took off their shoes at the door and waited for an answer but the usual reply from one of Ichijouji's parents didn't come.

Curious, Ichijouji asked Daisuke to wait by the door while he investigated. He disappeared into the apartment and a few seconds later, he reappeared with a huge grin and a sheet of paper in his hand.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"It was in the kitchen," he said, thrusting the paper out.

It read:

Osamu and Ken and Davis of course

Your father and I have gone out for a show and dinner. Help yourselves to the rest of the leftovers We'll be back later night. Do Not Make A Mess Of The House.

"And I checked Osamu's room, he's out too," Ichijouji added.

"Cool, we have the apartment to ourselves! So, what do you want to do first?"

Ichijouji had a look on his face, and for a moment Daisuke was sure he was going to say something stupid like, "Let's jump on the beds" or something equally childish, but the moment passed.

His expression changed to thoughtful. "Well, I know she said they'd be back tonight but they might come home early, so we should clean up first, before we do anything else."

"Ok," Daisuke said, looking around. At first glance, he didn't see anything really out of place; it didn't look like anyone had been home all day. "Well, it's still pretty clean from yesterday."

"Um, I'll get the broom and you set up the cushions and straighten the coffee table, then I'll take the bathroom and you take the kitchen."

"Deal. First one finished gets first controller."

"You're on."

They scrambled but it was really unnecessary; the apartment was clean. The coffee table was fine, so Daisuke fluffed the pillows on the couch and sat them up properly, while Ichijouji didn't so much as sweep the floor, as wipe the broom over it. Then they both went to their separate rooms, Daisuke skipped rearranging the refrigerator magnets and cleaned off the countertops, while Ichijouji wiped down the sink and took the unnecessary precaution of scrubbing the toilet. It only took a couple of minutes, but Daisuke managed to finish first, by a half a minute.

When Ichijouji finally made it into his room, Daisuke had already set up the game and was holding out the second player controller. "Get ready to lose."

Ichijouji smiled ruefully and took the controller without argument.

Daisuke always bragged that if he had the first controller he could beat Ichijouji at any game they played. Unfortunately, Ichijouji usually insisted on taking first player, "My house, my game," and he usually won. But this time, the tables were turned. Daisuke wasn't winning every round but, he was doing significantly better than he had on previous days. Even so, he was concentrating a little too hard on having fun to rub it in. Besides, Ichijouji seemed a bit distracted as well.

Daisuke wanted to ask him what was up, but he was afraid of the answer he would get. If Ichijouji was thinking about the same thing as Daisuke, what they had been doing in the park, Daisuke had no idea of what to say. If Ichijouji called it a joke, or said that it had been a mistake, that he hadn't meant it, then Daisuke would be crushed. But if Ichijouji had meant it, if he wanted more than just friendship, then Daisuke knew he wouldn't be able do that, and it would crush him as well.

Nothing was ever that simple. He couldn't keep denying it, he wanted Ichijouji, but they couldn't be together. It would mess up the plan and Daisuke had obligations and an agreement to fulfill. Besides, couldn't be that way with Ichijouji while he was lying to his face. So Daisuke wouldn't ask about anything he could do nothing about and he hoped, at least for today, that Ichijouji wouldn't talk about it either.

Despite the weighted mood, they still seemed to be having fun. Ichijouji was taking his losses well and Daisuke wasn't showing off too much. But it seemed like they were both a little too preoccupied to joke around in their usual easy manner.

It was about forty minutes after they first started playing that the front door suddenly slammed open.

Ichijouji jumped as if he had been shocked, quickly turned off the T.V., motioned for Daisuke to be quiet, then turned to stare at the door.

Daisuke wondered what the hell was going on. Ichijouji's reaction had been so fast, about a second. It was almost like he had expected something like that to happen. Ichijouji crouched, tense and watching the door like he could see through it. Daisuke was about to ignore Ichijouji's warning but the front door slammed shut, cutting him off. Daisuke turned to watch the door of the room as well, and listened as hard as he could.

After a few seconds of silence, he could hear someone start to shuffle around, dragging feet heavily. Whoever had opened the door was still inside the apartment.

Daisuke started to worry. Who could it be? Ichijouji's parents said they wouldn't be home until later, but even if they had come home early, they wouldn't have come in like that. It had almost sounded like the door had been kicked in, but he hadn't heard any wood splintering. Whoever it was had a key, or had picked the lock. Was it a thief, or something worse? Suddenly, Daisuke remembered they had left their shoes at the door, the intruder would probably figure out they were in the apartment. Would they come in Ichijouji's room looking for them?

Daisuke turned to look at Ichijouji. He had been sitting next to Daisuke on the bed while they played games but when he had jumped he had ended up on the floor crouched next to Daisuke's leg. He was still there, he hadn't moved an inch, like he was petrified of what was on the other side of the door. Did he already know?

Daisuke's attention snapped back to the door at the next loud sound. Something hit the floor with a hollow thunk and rolled, it sounded like a glass bottle. Luckily, it hadn't shattered.

Then the person outside cursed.

Daisuke relaxed a bit. He'd only heard Osamu speak a couple of times but he was pretty familiar with his voice. At least it wasn't some random burglar. He turned back to Ichijouji to confirm it was his brother, but what he saw made him freeze.

Ichijouji looked even more tensed. He tilted his head up, shifted his eyes to Daisuke and shook his head, warning him not to say anything. Then turned back to the door, as if he expected it to blow off its hinges.

Daisuke was really confused. What the hell was going on?

There was a loud scrape and the horrible sound of something being smashed. Daisuke whirled around and looked at the door; it was still in place, but he could hear Osamu chuckling just on the other side.

There was some more shuffling, then a door in the interior of the apartment slammed shut; Osamu was in his room.

Ichijouji grabbed his leg, causing Daisuke to jump. He whispered, "Come on, we have to go out there and clean up whatever he did before my parents come home." He stood carefully, trying to move silently, opened his door and peaked outside.

He stepped out; Daisuke followed and got to see the damage for himself.

Apparently, Osamu had tipped over the coffee table and all of the magazines on top of it had scattered across the floor. Daisuke looked around for the crystal paperweight that sat on top of the magazines, but he didn't see it anywhere among the mess and he hadn't heard it shatter either. It had been there when he cleaned up earlier, had Osamu taken it? Why would he do that?

He helped Ichijouji pick up the table and set it on the floor quietly. Ichijouji showed him how to rub at the table so the scuffs weren't so noticeable and they did the same to the floor. Then, as Daisuke started to pick up and straighten the magazines, taking care not to ruffle the pages, Ichijouji crept across the floor to one of the shelves that were strategically placed around the walls, to display knickknacks, and picked up the crystal paperweight.

It finally clicked into place for Daisuke. Ichijouji had moved the paperweight because he had expected something like this to happen. It had probably happened before; after all, some of the scuffmarks on the table and floor hadn't really looked new. This was what Ichijouji had been worried about all day. Daisuke felt a little silly, Ichijouji probably hadn't even given the park a second thought.

Determined not to think about it, Daisuke stood up briskly and looked around for something, anything they had missed. He spotted the bottle he had heard earlier and went to pick it up. The bottle was oversized but the glass was so thick it made up for it; the bottle only held about twelve ounces. That was why it hadn't shattered; it was too thick to break from just being dropped.

Daisuke wondered what had been in it; the label had been ripped off. He experimentally sniffed at the bottle and nearly dropped it again in shock. It was strong, what ever it had been. No wonder the bottle was so thick; it had to be so the contents wouldn't melt through the glass. Daisuke turned to the kitchen to throw it in the trash, but Ichijouji grabbed his wrist and dragged him back into the room.

He closed the door behind them as softly as he could then turned back to Daisuke and whispered, "If you throw it away here my parents will find it. Can you just stick it in your bag and drop it in the trash when you leave." He grabbed some tissues and stuffed them down the bottle's neck to stop any of the stuff left in the bottle from leaking into Daisuke's bag. Daisuke was still holding the bottle when he grabbed it and he could feel Ichijouji's hands were shaking; he was scared, but of what? Osamu had already thrown a tantrum and it hadn't really been that bad. What else was he worried about?

They stood there for a moment before Daisuke pushed Ichijouji to sit on his bed, he didn't sit next to him; he leaned against the wall. Daisuke didn't think he should leave just yet, at least not alone. He wondered if he could get Ichijouji to come with him, just until his parents got back.

"So what now?" Daisuke whispered.

Ichijouji started to answer but Osamu's door burst open making another deafening smash in the quiet of the apartment.

They both turned to look at the door of Ichijouji's room; the door was shut but he hadn't locked it. Daisuke made a move to go lock it but Ichijouji just managed to grab his leg again. He was shaking his head and pointing towards the door. This time when Daisuke looked he noticed how the door jam was busted and poorly repaired. He guessed that even if he were to lock the door, it wouldn't stop anyone who really wanted to get into the room.

Outside of the door, Osamu had been shuffling around once more, but the sound suddenly stopped. They both tensed, waiting for the next thing to happen, and it did.

"Oh! You're here, aren't you Kenny-boy," Osamu called from the other side of the door. "And you cleaned up too, just like a good little boy! Well, I guess I'll have to give you something for doing what you're s'posed to and I have just thing! Come out here and get it, Kenny-boy! Where are you? Are you hiding, Kenny-boy? Maybe under the table," he giggled, it was the most menacing giggle Daisuke had ever heard. "Maybe under the couch," he giggled again. "Oh I know… Maybe you're in your room!"

The door kicked open and Osamu was in the room before it had time to bounce back off of the wall, he slammed it against the wall a second time and held it there. "Here you are, Kenny-boy!" He walked into the room right past Daisuke towards the bed. Ichijouji was definitely shrinking back from him; he had been sitting on the edge, now he was completely on it and his back was almost against the wall. Osamu smiled at this, "Come on, Kenny-boy, it's been a long time since I've given you something. Let's go back to my room." He made a grab for Ichijouji who managed to get out of the way.

Ichijouji was shaking his head, terrified.

Osamu frowned, "Why ya being so difficult?" He made another grab, "It'll be over in a minute," another grab, "unless you don't want it to be," another grab.

Ichijouji avoided all of them but Osamu was getting a little faster and more accurate every time he tried. Pretty soon Osamu would get him.

"Just stop! Can't you see he doesn't want to go?"

Osamu spun around like he hadn't even known Daisuke had been standing there. When he finally caught sight of Daisuke his mouth slacked and his eyes glazed over he said, "Tai?"

Behind him Ichijouji jerked and his eyes widened in horror.

Osamu was squinting at him, his eyes lost that glazed look and his mouth regained its cruel edge. "No," he said, "You're not Taichi. You must be Kenny-boy's little friend." He was walking towards Daisuke now, "Oh, he looks so much like Taichi… I know!"

"Please, Sam, don't. Just leave him alone."

Osamu turned to look at Ichijouji and grinned, "So you do want your present now."

Ichijouji tensed back up and starting shaking his head again.

Osamu turned back to Daisuke, "Then you can have it." Osamu's breath reached Daisuke first and he fell back against the wall. It was horrible; Osamu must have had more than one bottle of whatever that stuff was. Daisuke was surprised Osamu was even conscious let alone walking around and speaking so clearly, because he was obviously drunk out of his mind.

Because Daisuke fell back, Osamu's first grab missed but the second time he put his hand on Daisuke's chest to hold him still and his other hand grabbed just under Daisuke's chin, pushing his head up a little. Daisuke couldn't jerk away like Ichijouji had been doing but he wasn't being hurt, unless you counted the breath in his face.

Osamu said, "Yes, you can have it. I'll bet you'll love it, just like Taichi; he never wanted to give it back." He was starting to breath heavily and Daisuke was starting to get a little faint from the smell.

But he could hear Ichijouji begging from the bed, "Please, don't Sam. Just leave him alone, please."

"Or maybe," Osamu's eyes brightened and Daisuke felt his stomach drop. Whatever idea Osamu had was not going to be an improvement. "I'll just give it to you right here, and Kenny-boy can watch!" He started giggling again.

"Get the fuck off of him, Osamu."

Osamu jerked away from Daisuke like he had been burned, they both turned to look.

"Ken," Daisuke breathed. Ken stood off of the bed and looked practically murderous. Daisuke felt lightheaded; he had been so relieved to see Ken, but on second look, he wasn't sure if he should be. He'd never seen Ken look so pissed off; the air was practically crackling around him.

Osamu's eyes narrowed, "You Freak!" he spat.

Ken took a step forward and Osamu took a step back. "Get out of my room!" he roared.

"You little Shit!" Osamu was still backing up, "I could take you apart!"

"Stay out of my room! Stay away from me! And if you ever fucking touch him again you will be lucky to hobble away from what I will do to you!" He slammed the door in Osamu's face.

Everything was silent for a minute. Then the front door slammed again.

Daisuke slowly pushed away from the wall and took a step towards Ken who hadn't moved an inch since slamming the door. "Ken?" he asked softly.

"Damn-it, Daisuke!" he screamed as he whirled around to face him. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Daisuke took a step back.

Ken stood there for a moment, and then wavered on his feet. Had it been anyone else, Daisuke would have assumed he was going to faint, but with Ken, he knew that Ichijouji was about to come back.

"No wait, Ken!" he took a few steps forward, trying to get closer while staying out of the range of his fist.

Ken steadied and glared at him.

"Why haven't you… It's been a week and I—"

"I told you what you needed to do and what you shouldn't be doing." His words fell between them like bricks. Ken made it seem like he knew exactly what had been going on in Daisuke's head, and he probably did.

"It's not that easy."

"Yes! It is!"

"No it fucking isn't because if it was, you'd be doing it!" Daisuke exploded.

Ken took a threatening step forward and Daisuke just managed to hold his ground. Ken growled, "This is important, more important than the school, more important than playing games in the park."

He recoiled like he had been hit, "Shut UP!"

Ken took another step forward, "He can't even stand up for himself, not even to protect you."

"He tried."

He sneered, "Trying isn't good enough!"

"How am I supposed to help him if I don't even know what's going on? What happens every time he goes into Osamu's room? Why is he so afraid of his brother?"

"You are so thick, Daisuke," Ken said tapping his head rather hard, repeatedly.

Daisuke reached up to knock his hand away, "Don't—"

Ken grabbed his wrist, twisted it down and around to his back, spun Daisuke around and threw him into the wall. The impact knocked Daisuke's breath out and dazed him a little.

Before he had time to recover, Ken pinned him to the wall. It wasn't like how Osamu had pinned him a few minutes ago, with just a hand around his throat and Daisuke's unwillingness to move closer, this was painful and threatening. Ken had twisted Daisuke's entire arm until it hurt and with his other hand he grabbed Daisuke's free hand and pinned it to the wall as well, palm flat.

Daisuke was completely pinned to the wall by Ken's press, and to add insult to injury he put his knee between Daisuke's legs and pushed them apart. Almost his entire weight was supported by Ken's press, and there was nothing he could do.

Ken rested his cheek against Daisuke's, pressing his head against the wall. It would have seemed tender, if not for the way his grip tightened. Daisuke tried not to whimper when the pressure on his arm increased. Ken took a deep breath and let it out slowly, like he was trying to calm down; Daisuke's breath was coming out raggedly.

Very quietly, Ken said, "You ask why he's so afraid like you don't already know. You ask what happens like you haven't already guessed. One day, you're going to find out, whether you want to or not, and I hope it's me that shows you. But not today," then he released him.

Daisuke dropped to the floor like a lead weight. He rubbed his arm and his wrist and looked at Ken like he had never seen him before. Ken just sat on the bed like nothing had happened. They sat like that a few minutes, Ken looking like he had a lot on his mind and Daisuke just staring at him.

Finally, Daisuke asked, "Who is Taichi?"

"Nobody you need to worry about."

"Ken…" Daisuke wondered how he should phrase his words. He didn't want to set Ken off again, "I have questions about things that I can't ask Ichijouji and if you don't answer them…"

"Questions about what, Daisuke?" Ken snapped.

"Why won't Ichijouji bring Miyako home to meet your… HIS parents," Daisuke corrected himself, remembering that Ken did not consider the Ichijouji's his family.

"What makes you think that the answer I give you will be any different from the one you already received?"

"He didn't answer. He just said it had something to do with Osamu."

"He's right, and that should be enough for you. I'm not going to talk about Osamu, so stop asking. And stop asking him about it as well, he's not going to say any more about it."

"Well," he had a million questions over the past week but he was afraid to ask almost all of them. They all seemed so stupid now, "What about this Iori kid."

"I told you that you would get certain things if you helped me, in addition to what you asked me to help you with. He is one of those things."

"What do you mean 'he is one of those things?' You can't just give me a person."

Ken looked at him and said flatly, "I just did."

Daisuke goggled at him for a second, forgetting the pain in his arm and wrist. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Anything you want, he is yours to use or abuse as you see fit. Anything from doing your homework to being your personal sex slave," Ken paused to give Daisuke, who was staring at him in shock, an appraising look, "Though I wouldn't recommend either of those.

"You could really abuse this, Daisuke, though I don't think you are the type of person who would. You should be careful of what you say to him because he will do it even if he nearly kills himself in the process." Ken looked rather proud of himself, "Anything short of a felony. Wet work you'll have to do for yourself."

"What?"

"No murder, grand theft, that sort of thing."

"Ok…" Daisuke said completely not believing his ears. "Why would he agree to something like this?" A horrible thought struck him, "You're not blackmailing him or holding his family hostage or something?"

"No, I'm not. Why don't you ask him why he is doing it?"

"I did. He just said his reasons were his own."

Ken frowned slightly, "This is still a relatively new concept to both of you, but you should remind him that if you order him to tell you something, he is obligated to tell you without question."

"Sure, Ok, I'll do that," Daisuke said, having no intention of asking Iori again. "But why don't you tell me why he's doing it since, knowing you, the reason he thinks he's doing this is completely different from why he actually is."

Ken looked at him for a moment, deciding if he should. "Iori's father died a few weeks ago and his mother couldn't support herself and Iori on her salary alone, so she asked Iori's grandfather to stay with them. Iori's father and his grandfather had a major argument a few years before Iori had been born and they had still been estranged when Iori's father past way. Iori's grandfather agreed to come back to reunite what was left of their family and it is his mother's wish that Iori get along with his grandfather. The problem is, Iori has inherited his father's anger and he cannot stand in the same room as his grandfather without getting into an argument, which upsets his mother greatly. He does not wish to be a burden on his family. I agreed to help him." Ken said as if he were just rattling off random facts, not explaining someone's life story.

"And how exactly does Iori being… How do I fit into this?"

"I met his grandfather. He is an old man who believes in old traditions, all he wants is to pass on his knowledge to his grandson, but Iori is too stubborn and confrontational. All Iori needs is to sit, listen and absorb his grandfather's teachings."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You're not. He doesn't really need help, he can do it on his own but he is too proud to help himself. But following your orders will perhaps teach him obedience and patience, which will also help him with his grandfather. This way you and I get something we need and Iori will also get something from this."

"This seems pretty weak."

Ken glared at him again.

"I mean," Daisuke put up his uninjured hand to pacify Ken so he could explain himself. "I can see how this would work for a little bit, like a week maybe. But… I mean… won't he just get sick of it. I mean, who would put up with being… well, being someone's slave willingly."

"He won't think of it like that unless you tell him to. I gave him a task and he agreed to it, and so he will complete that task on his honor. It will be the same with anything you tell him to do. He's not being a slave; he's following instructions of his own free will. Iori is the type of person who needs, craves, guidance. His father was his guidance and he absorbed all his father's teachings like a sponge. Above all else his father believed in honor and so it is Iori's honor that guides him. That is why I wouldn't suggest that you tell him to do anything that would conflict with his beliefs, because if you make him break his honor you will lose him. But also, his father is why, even though Iori has no problem with his grandfather, they cannot get along; it is his father's anger that motivates him, even though he does not even know the cause of that anger. I'm sure that Iori doesn't even realize this about himself"

"You're using him."

He nodded, "We are using him. He wants this, Daisuke; he needs it. I supplanted you in his father's place in his life. You are his guidance. If you do not give him something else to focus on he will never be able to get along with his grandfather and that is all he really wants. He'll get what he needs and you'll get what you need."

Daisuke didn't want to argue that Iori was getting the shaft, Iori had agreed to the situation after all. Instead, he asked, "What are you getting out of it?"

"I am not Iori," he answered, leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Daisuke continued to sit there and watch Ken long after he had gone to sleep.


	9. part 9

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke and Kenyako on the side.  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made. Comments and criticisms are more than welcome. If anyone has further questions about what's going on here, feel free to ask in a review or comment and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter posting or in the story itself.

I Am... so, SO/b SO /b sorry. It's been over a year. I am... Beside myself with Horror! To anyone who thought I abandoned this story, I apologize, I really do. There is no excuse. I have no intention of abandoning this story. I am really sorry that I have not been updating more diligently. I'm Sorry. Seriously.

To Azure Rose, Takato the dreamer, Mi Querida, CircleKV12, Adam, Scorpion29, takuya, Lord Sylak, Megan le Fay, Caethes, moonlightWhisper, Ichijouji, Kichi Hisaki, and Alicia I am especially sorry. You guys have been super supportive and I've been totally laying down on the job. I'm so glad that all of you have stuck with this story so far it has been really humbling I really don't know what to say, other than to apologize again for making everyone wait so long. It Will not be so long until the next part, I promise you that.

Here is the next part, I tried to do it after the weekend rush but I really didn't want to wait any longer than this.

Part 9

Daisuke woke up to an argument. It wasn't loud or violent, but it still made him freeze in disoriented panic. For a startling moment, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He sat for a minute, listening until things made sense.

He had fallen asleep while watching Ken; he had no idea what time it was, but it must have been late. He should have left hours ago.

It was Mrs. and Mr. Ichijouji arguing, about him. It sounded like Mrs. Ichijouji wanted him to stay the night, while Mr. Ichijouji wanted him gone. Surprisingly, it sounded like she was winning.

Daisuke risked cracking an eye open. Ken was awake as well; it had to be Ken, Ichijouji never had that cool, calculating look in his eyes. Ken seemed to be listening to the argument but he was looking at Daisuke; it reminded him of a time when people would look at him without paying him attention, like he was a piece of furniture or a blank wall. But that was fine; Daisuke could handle not being the center of attention, especially if that meant Mr. Ichijouji's attention, because he seemed really pissed.

And no wonder, Daisuke was kneeling on the floor with his head resting at the head of the bed, face turned towards Ken's. Actually, he was close enough to lean forward and kiss Ken without too much effort. And that was just an inappropriate thought at the wrong time. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep; maybe he'd stay out of trouble that way.

"He needs to leave," Mr. Ichijouji said in a harsh whisper.

"But Dear, it's our fault we came back so late. But didn't we have so much fun?" She was practically cooing.

He only mumbled in begrudged agreement.

"I don't want to disturb them, they look so peaceful. You know Ken hasn't been sleeping well."

"He can't sleep there!"

"Shhh shhh… Fine. But it's too late for him to walk home."

"I'll take him."

"Oh, don't be silly. It's much too late for that and you have to be at work early in the morning. My goodness, you should already be asleep. He can sleep on the couch. I'll make breakfast and then take Davis home in the morning and explain everything to his parents. It will all be fine."

"He can't… He has nothing wear."

And wow, Mr. Ichijouji was grasping at straws; he had already lost, and he knew it. Daisuke was going to stay; he knew he was smiling but there was nothing he could do about it.

"He can wear something of mine," Ken said, putting a nail in the coffin.

Ken sat up and there was really no point in pretending to be a sleep anymore. Daisuke sat up as well. He tried to turn his expression into a look of sleepy confusion but he had no idea if it was working because he was carefully not looking at Mr. Ichijouji. Instead, he looked at Mrs. Ichijouji; she was grinning at Ken like he was her pride and joy.

"Oh, we woke them up," She said, tapping her husband on the arm, playfully. "You two look worn out, what have you been doing all this time?"

"We were cleaning all day." Ken answered.

Daisuke could hear the smirk in Ken's voice and, at the edge of his line of sight, he could see Mr. Ichijouji start to shake with barely suppressed rage. Daisuke wondered what the hell was going on; he thought Ken hated Ichijouji's parents, now it seemed as if he and Mrs. Ichijouji got along just fine. And whatever it was that they had planned, Mr. Ichijouji was out of the loop. Daisuke was out of the loop as well, but at least he wasn't getting the short end of the stick.

"And the house looks lovely. You must have been hard at work all day."

"Of course."

"Well, you two must be exhausted; falling asleep like that couldn't have been comfortable. And now it's so late you might as well stay the night."

"He can't sleep in here." Mr. Ichijouji repeated more forcibly.

"Well of course not. There isn't a proper bed in here yet." Daisuke's eyebrows quirked up at her wording, "He can sleep on the couch tonight and then I'll make breakfast in the morning. How does that sound?"

She had addressed the question to Daisuke but it was Ken who answered, "That will be fine," taking the other two people in the room out of the conversation. He stood and walked over to his bureau, sorting through it and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Excellent," she clasped her hands in front of her, smiling.

But it was Mr. Ichijouji who slowly drew Daisuke's attention, despite how hard he was trying to avoid it. The man was practically radiating anger as he glared at Daisuke, as if he had orchestrated the whole thing. For a moment, Daisuke was sure that Mr. Ichijouji would flat out refuse to let Daisuke stay in the apartment. But instead, without a word, he turned and left the room.

If Mrs. Ichijouji noticed how upset her husband was, she didn't show it. She was still smiling obliviously.

Ken tossed something at him before he had time to react. It hit Daisuke in the face, tumbled down his chest and fell into his lap, a wad of clothing. Daisuke turned to glare at Ken who met his look coolly, "It's something for you to wear, for the night."

"Oh, good. Thank you, Dear. Now Davis, you can change in the bathroom down the hall."

He stood and Mrs. Ichijouji rushed over and started to bustle him out of the room. She probably would have escorted him all the way down the hall, if Ken hadn't called her back with his question, "How did your evening go?"

Daisuke didn't stick around for the answer but he did hear her say, "Oh it was wonderful! I'm so glad you suggested it…" before he was out of earshot.

Once in the bathroom, Daisuke changed out of his school uniform and into Ken's clothing. It was just a pair of loose gray drawstring pants and a tee shirt, the kinda of clothing he associated with Ichijouji's personality, relaxed and laid back. Daisuke stopped to stare at himself in the mirror, once again wondering what he was doing. He felt like a different person but he looked the same; same hair, same eyes, same blank expression…

Daisuke tore himself away from the mirror and yanked open the door only to find Ken standing there. He was startled.

"Problems?" Ken asked.

Daisuke shook his head, slowly, "No…"

"Good." Ken said, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Daisuke backed up a step but he really didn't have anyplace to go, so he crossed his arms and asked, "What's this all about?"

"You're staying the night."

"Duh. What I was actually asking was—"

"I don't care about what you were asking. I don't have time to hold your hand—"

"Oh that's funny," Daisuke interrupted with a laugh, "Then why lock us in the bathroom?"

"Shut-up," Ken ordered. "You need to decide if you're going to call your Mother and what you are going to say if you do. It doesn't matter what you tell her, just keep in mind that Rika will be listening to your side of the conversation and it's in our best interest to make it seem like no one in your house cares where you are or what you do."

"No one does—"

"Shut-up. In the morning, you will be kind, respectful and gracious. Rika will probably ask you questions about your home life. If you tell her the truth, she will call Social Services and they will commit your mother—"

"But that's—"

Ken held up a hand and glared at Daisuke, who managed to shut his mouth without being told. "That is why you should explain that your mother works a lot and doesn't have time for you. Rika is going to wake us up early so that she can meet your mother when she takes you home, but that is never going to happen. I've got another plan, so you'll be wearing something else of mine tomorrow." Then Ken opened the door to the bathroom and stood to the side, "Now, get out."

Daisuke walked out of the bathroom and before he could turn and say a single word, Ken shut the door in his face. He stood there, mouth gaping for a moment, before he turned and headed back to the living room.

Mrs. Ichijouji was at the couch, putting on the last of the bedding. She turned as Daisuke entered the room. "You're all set here. Is there anything you need before you go to sleep? Have you called your parents to let them know where you are?"

He wasn't really offended by her presumption. Most people seemed to think that every child lived with a happy mother and father, especially if their homes worked the same way. It wasn't like he was bitter or anything… "It's just my mom and me," He corrected politely; at least, he hoped it was politely.

"Oh," she paused, "Have you called her? I'm sure she's worried sick, not knowing where her son is."

"She…" He took a deep breath and plunged in, "I won't bother her. She's… been working a lot of hours and she's probably still at work… And even if she's off, she's at home getting some sleep. I'm sure that she'll think I'm at a neighbor's apartment if… when she notices I'm not at home. I sometimes crash there if they invite me over for dinner. I wouldn't want to disturb her, she works so hard.

When he finished, a slight frown marred her face. Not that she didn't believe him, she just didn't look happy with what he had said. Daisuke blamed that on Ken; his plan, his story and his fault Daisuke was learning to lie so well.

"In that case, we shouldn't disturb her." Mrs. Ichijouji said carefully. "But I'll be sure to explain everything in the morning."

Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Well, if there's nothing else…"

He shook his head as he moved to get situated on the couch. "Um, thank you, Mrs. Ichijouji."

Her expression softened, "It's no problem, Dear, I'm only sorry to have to stick you on the couch. Next time we should have a small cot, and you can stay in Ken's room. I want you to feel welcome here, Davis."

"Thank you," he said again, not sure of what else to say.

She wished Daisuke goodnight just as Ken left the bathroom headed for his room. She turned and followed him, but stopped at the doorway, Daisuke could hear the whole conversation.

"I'll be sure to wake you up early, with breakfast ready."

"Fine," his answer was short and dismissive.

"And tomorrow, I'll go out a buy a cot for the floor in here. He really shouldn't be staying on the couch; it can't be too comfortable…"

"Fine."

"Well, if there's anything else…"

"No."

"Oh…well, goodnight, then." She started to head towards the back of the apartment, but then turned mid-step and headed back to the doorway for one last question. "Ken, I… Have you seen Osamu? He's not in his room and… Has he been in at all today?"

"No." Daisuke could hear the tightness in his reply. He supposed that that Ken was still angry, though Daisuke had other things to worry about.

As Mrs. Ichijouji turned to go back to the room she shared with her husband, Daisuke was faintly glad that the apartment was so dark. That way she couldn't see the wide-eyed look of terror on Daisuke face as he stared at where the scuffs on the side of the table would be. He had completely forgotten about Osamu over the past half hour and now he could hardly think of anything else. What if Osamu came back in the middle of the night, bursting into the apartment like he had that afternoon? What if he trashed the table and the couch again, while Daisuke was lying there this time? Worse, what if he snuck in quietly and found Daisuke asleep and alone?

Daisuke felt that he was chasing his tail but he couldn't help it. He knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn't ruin the plan and piss off Ken. So he tried not to think about it, he tried to go to sleep but kept stirring at the slightest noises and smallest sounds. And even in the darkness, and behind his closed eyes, he could still see the scuffs as clear as day.

"Wake up, Daisuke." Ken hissed.

"Wha," Daisuke mumbled but made no move to get up.

So Ken smacked him.

"Ow! What the hell!" Daisuke woke up a bit more.

"Get up."

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"It's morning."

"I feel like I didn't get any sleep at a—" Daisuke yawned in the middle of the word, "all. I spent all night worrying that Osamu—"

Ken smacked him again, harder this time. "I don't care. I told you what you needed to do this morning. You will get up now. Go to the bathroom and splash water on you face if you need to. But you will not mess this up." Ken pulled him up roughly and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Your clothes are already in there. Go. Now."

Daisuke shuffled to the bathroom yawning and stretching all the way; his usual early morning routine. In the bathroom he tried Ken's suggestion, splashing water from the sink on his face; it was freezing but it worked and he woke up a little bit more. He saw the clothing that Ken was talking about on top of the toilet, but he also saw a towel, washcloths, a new toothbrush and just about everything else he would need to get ready for the day. He wondered whom he had to thank for everything, it seemed a bit much, but then again he really didn't have time to stand around and think about it. He figured a shower would be the best way to start.

When Daisuke stepped out of the bathroom, he was still a little wet behind ears, but he was dressed and fully awake, for the moment. He didn't see Ken anywhere but he could hear Mrs. Ichijouji humming in the kitchen so he followed her voice.

"Good morning, Davis," she said in a singsong voice.

"Um… morning," He mumbled, a little startled by how much she resembled his own mother. She was bustling around the kitchen in her robe, smiling and happy without a care in the world. Though, to be fair, Mrs. Ichijouji just seemed genuinely excited, unlike the absent minded and empty joy his mother embodied.

"Well, unfortunately, it seems I forgot to go to the store this week so I didn't have as much to offer you this morning as I would have liked," she said with an apologetic smile, setting a bowl of cereal in front of him.

He paused for a moment, thinking about Ken's words from the previous night, "kind, respectful and gracious," he snorted to himself, Yeah, right.

She looked up at the slight sound, "Davis? Is there something wrong? I mean I could go—"

"No, everything's perfect," he said, hopping on to the stool with a little too much enthusiasm. "It's just, I never get breakfast." He started digging in with more vigor than he felt despite how hungry he actually was.

"Its just cereal. Surely you have time for a bowl in the morning."

"Oh, no," He took a second to swallow his mouthful. "I mean, yeah, I have time. But it's my mom… She doesn't have time to make breakfast like she used to and umm the only time I really get to see her is in… I mean, I try to hang out with her in the morning but she really doesn't have time… and I usually just take like a breakfast bar. I hardly ever have time to sit down and eat breakfast, even cereal." He took another giant spoonful of cereal so he could chew instead of talk. He didn't like lying, especially not about his mother. Now he had to wonder if he had said too much or something wrong.

"I'll just have to go out to the store and buy some things for breakfast as well. I'll have a hot breakfast for you the next time you come over, how does that sound? Is there anything you'd like?"

Daisuke was spared answering when Ken came into the room. He dropped Daisuke's book bag beside the stool as he walked up to the countertop. The bottle that Daisuke had completely forgotten about clinked slightly as the bag hit the floor but Mrs. Ichijouji didn't notice and Daisuke tried not to breath a sigh of relief, as it would have blow chunks of cereal all over her.

"Let's go," Ken said.

"Now? But, Ken, Dear, you haven't had your cereal."

"Later," He said, basically ignoring her and staring at Daisuke. "Let's go. Now."

Daisuke swallowed again and looked between the two of them. Ken looked a little angry, and a lot impatient, basically he looked normal. Mrs. Ichijouji's smile was faltering, but she recovered when she noticed Daisuke was looking at her.

She chuckled, "Well, I guess… I'll have to get some breakfast bars as well… I'll just be a minute, I need to freshen up and then I'll take Davis home."

"Don't bother," Ken grabbed Daisuke's arm and started to pull him off the stool.

"You know, I forgot it was Saturday last night, she's probably already gone to work. Don't worry I'll call her and tell her what happened," Daisuke smiled weakly, but what he really wanted to do was get out of the apartment and away from the hurt expression on her face. "Thank you, Mrs. Ichijouji, for everything, really," he said reaching down to grab his book bag as Ken dragged him away from the counter.

"You're welcome, Davis, you should come back soon." She said, following them to the door. "And if there's anything you need… I can call your mother and explain everything so you won't have to."

Ken rounded on her just as they reached the door, "That won't be necessary." He motioned for Daisuke to get out.

He managed to shove his feet in his shoes and stumble out of the apartment without falling on his face, but it was a close thing.

"Oh well…" She looked a little crestfallen and Daisuke was only too glad to get away.

"Thank you, again," he said one last time.

"You're welcome. Oh, have a good day bo—" She was cut off as Ken shut the door in her face.

"That was kinda mean, don't you think." Daisuke said, still struggling to put his shoes on correctly while following Ken down the stairs.

"She's starved for attention, and she starting to meddle. What do you think would happen if she did have the conversation with your mother that she's so anxious to have?"

Daisuke shuddered slightly; Ken had a very good point but he didn't have to be so rude about it. "She's just trying to be a good mother."

"There was a time and place for that and now it's long gone."

That sounded like the end of the discussion. Daisuke didn't have anything to add so he continued to follow Ken silently. They were walking away from the school and his house, not that he had been expecting to go to either of those places, but they were also headed away from the park, the ice cream shop, Miyako's store and everything else Ken had shown him on this side of town. Daisuke had no idea were they were going.

He started to ask and then stopped himself several times because he didn't want yet another lecture, but after three minutes his curiosity got the best of him, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the Hida residence."

"As in Hida Iori? Why are we going to see Iori?"

"I have a task from him."

"But— " Daisuke stopped himself just short of saying 'But I thought you gave him to me,' which, even in his head, was just completely wrong. He could only guess at how it wrong it would have been if he had actually said it.

"It was an extraordinary stroke of luck that I was able to obtain Iori's help—"

"Manipulated him into submission," Daisuke corrected under his breath.

"Exactly, I'm not going allow this opportunity to be wasted. There are task that I need taken care of which are perfectly suited for Iori, and if you're not going to put him to good use, I will."

"Good use? What 'use' could I possibly have for him? I mean aside from keeping Miyako away from me, which you said I wasn't allowed to do, what else could I possibly need him for?"

"It's your decision. If I had told you what to do with him, there would have been no reason to give him to you at all."

"So now you're taking him back?"

"No, he's still yours to do with what you wish. But he's perfectly capable of doing more than one thing at a time."

"You mean following more than one master. Won't that be confusing, I mean what if we tell him two different things?" Daisuke asked, not really sure if he was actually joking or not.

"What ever made you think that I haven't always had final say over everything you tell him?"

"Oh, that's great. How much trust does that show?"

Ken stopped, and for once Daisuke was expecting it. They faced each other on the sidewalk and Daisuke realized that he wasn't about to get the response that he had been expecting.

"Do you really want to know how much I trust you?" Ken asked calmly.

Daisuke was stunned. It wasn't like Ken to offer something like that. He had been expecting some kind of threat, vague or explicit… but now it seem that Ken was about to give honesty. A couple of weeks ago and he would have jumped at any sort of honesty from Ken but now, he was hesitating. Standing there, looking Ken in the face, seeing the kind of answer that he might be given; Daisuke knew he wasn't ready for that kind of truth.

He looked away, "Come on. You were in such a rush a minute ago. Don't wanna be late." And at that moment, Daisuke had never felt like more of a coward at any time in his life.

"That was disappointing." Ken's tone was positively chilly.

Daisuke's shoulders stiffened as he turned to look at Ken. He was glaring so hard that Daisuke took an involuntary step backwards.

"I don't like being disappointed."

"I-"

"You shouldn't ask questions that you don't want answered, next time I won't be the one who ends up disappointed." Ken stared at him until Daisuke looked down and away, finding it way too difficult to continue meeting that harsh look.

"Go home," Ken said, his voice tight with anger. "You're not ready for this and I don't want you here."

Daisuke's head snapped up but Ken was already walking away. He could practically feel Ken's regard withdrawing from him as if he wasn't worthy of Ken's consideration any longer.

"Wait a minute!" Daisuke called out, surprised at how stricken he sounded.

Ken stopped but didn't turn.

"Ken, I…"

"Go home, Davis," Ken said more forcefully.

"No!" Daisuke shouted, flinching from the use of his other name, like Ken didn't know him anymore.

Ken turned then and stalked forward, eyes livid. Daisuke was sure that whatever Ken would do next was going to hurt, and it wasn't something that he would be able to forget.

"Just stop," Daisuke pleaded, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving, OK. I'm sorry that I asked…. No. No, I'm not. I'm sorry that I asked like it was a joke, cuz it's not. I didn't expect you to offer an answer, and that's my fault. But I am not sorry that I asked, I'm just sorry that I asked right now. I do want an answer, but I don't want to have that conversation out on the street. Cuz it's private, it's personal, at least to me it is, and –"

"Shut up, Daisuke," Ken interrupted with absolutely no rancor. "You're babbling." Ken turned and started walking again, making no comment when Daisuke fell in step beside him.


	10. part 10

Title: Strange  
Rating: R (for language and implied situations)  
Warnings: OOC, angst  
Pairings: Kensuke, Kenyako  
Summery: When nature is overruled by nurture the sins of the family can be devastating. Maybe the wrongs can be righted. Maybe Ken and Daisuke can help each other, if they get over their own problems first.  
Chapter Word Count: 5,100+  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters within belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made.

Author's Note: Remember, in 02 they're in 7th grade. In this story they are in 10th. They are 16 and they've grown, except, not so much so for Iori, he's 14 and in 9th and in my head he'll always be at least a head short than everyone else. It's not exactly fair but it's how I see him and how it's gotta be.

Story's Note: Two small edits have been made to previous parts. The first in Part 3 and the second in Part 5. I don't feel the need to name them, only to point them out. Both were in Ken's dialogue and both were my errors, not Ken's. They have been bothering me, and now they have been fixed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hida. I am Ichijouji Ken and this is Motomiya Davis. We are friends of Iori's, may we speak with him?"

The woman who answered the door was very petite; not surprising, given Iori's small stature. She tilted her head back slightly to look up at them. "Oh, of course," she said, smiling politely. "We were just finishing breakfast. Please, come in. I'm sure he'll be ready in a moment." She stepped back, allowing them entry.

Mrs. Hida showed them a sitting area just past the door. "You may wait here… unless you'd like something to eat. I'm not sure there is enough for a full meal but I'm certain that there is still something left of breakfast."

Ken smiled and Daisuke tried not to compare it to the smile of a crocodile, "No thank you, we've already eaten."

She nodded slightly and left them waiting in the room.

"You know," Daisuke said as quietly as he could manage, "It's considered impolite to refuse hospitality when the hostess offers."

Ken leveled a look at him that let Daisuke know that Ken saw right through his bullshit. "If you're hungry, you'll just have to wait," he said in a volume just below normal conversation level, not bothering to whisper like Daisuke had.

Clearing his throat, Daisuke said, "I mean… just that you were being so nice to Mrs. Inoue—"

"I'm not dating Iori. I don't need to impress Mrs. Hida; not overtly offending her will suit my purpose."

Iori walked into the room at that moment. He stopped in the middle of the floor a few feet in front of them and waited.

For a second, Daisuke thought Iori was going to do something embarrassing like kneel, but he just stood there watching, waiting for something, probably orders from one of them.

It made Daisuke uncomfortable, he frowned slightly.

Ken looked over at Iori for a moment as Iori's eyes shifted between the two of them. Finally Iori's gaze settled on Ken as he stood up.

"We need some place we can talk privately."

Iori nodded once, "We can go to my room."

Daisuke's move to stand as well was aborted when Ken said, "You stay here." Ken and Iori exited, leaving Daisuke alone and wondering exactly what had just happened.

He supposed Ken was still a bit angry; it wasn't like Ken had asked him to follow. But then again, Ken hadn't continued to tell him to leave either; that was practically a written invitation. If Ken hadn't wanted him there after all of that, he definitely would have made Daisuke leave.

Sighing, Daisuke leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

Trust.

His life was really just too complicated.

Trust was something that Daisuke didn't really think he could afford. His father, his mother, Wallace… they'd all let him down. He thought he may have trusted Jun once upon a time, but it's not like that had turned out much better. Anyone, everyone he had ever trusted, it had all turned out just the same and Daisuke wasn't sure he could handle being let down like that again.

But if there was one thing he knew, it was that Ken wasn't like anyone else he had ever met.

Still, did that mean that he trusted Ken? Well, no, he didn't, not really. He didn't trust Ken to be nice, or even approachable. He didn't trust Ken to be honest, or even fair. He definitely didn't trust Ken to have his best interest at heart, wouldn't even dream of that. But...wasn't he trusting Ken with his life?

That caused Daisuke to frown; he was trusting Ken with his life, his secrets, his truth. Even Wallace hadn't known the whole truth about his mother. Wallace had known that Jun's death had hit her hard, but Daisuke had never let him know, never showed him just how bad it was. But Ken knew, and Daisuke trusted Ken to keep that secret. Stranger still, Daisuke trusted Ken to do what he could to help. And, though neither one of them was sure just what that would be, Daisuke was sure Ken would do it. That never stopped him from wondering if his trust was misplaced, however. He suspected he was crazy to trust Ken so much, especially after the other so freely admitted he was just using Daisuke. But he couldn't help the trust he felt. Then again, maybe that was exactly what Ken was counting on. He—

Daisuke had probably been on the verge of some sort of personal revelation, but his thoughts were interrupted as the subject of them reentered the room with Iori hot on his heels. Something about them made Daisuke pause; it was their faces, expressionless. From what he had seen of Iori so far that wasn't unusual, but for Ken it was positively alarming. Daisuke was used to seeing some kind of edge, anger or irritation, but it wasn't like Ken or Ichijouji to disguise their mood. What was this about?

"You two need to talk," was all that he said, and Daisuke relaxed slightly because he could still hear the slightest bit of aggression. At least that let him know he was still dealing with Ken.

Daisuke stood slowly and walked past, trying to stare at Ken's face surreptitiously. Ken's expression never changed. Iori led Daisuke down the same hall he and Ken had disappeared down earlier which apparently led to Iori's room. Iori paused in the doorway to let Daisuke pass and then shut the door behind them.

They stared at each other for at least a minute before Daisuke cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way or anything but I… I don't really have anything to say…" Daisuke finished in a rush. He'd actually edited himself, figuring that, 'I don't have anything to say to you,' was probably pretty rude.

"I believe Ken wanted you to assert your authority."

Daisuke frowned, "Um, well, you already know you're supposed to do what I tell you, so…," he trailed off again. Iori was still starting at him, and it wasn't even unnerving anymore, now it was just tiresome. "You could help me out, you know."

"What would you like help with?"

"No, No, I mean like...." Daisuke sighed and sat on the edge of Iori's bed, which just about put them at eye level. "It's kinda obvious I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to order you around; I mean… we have Ken for that." He laughed at his own joke and it sounded like he was going a bit insane, way too awkward. "Um, look, can't you just assist me or something?"

"What would you like assistance with?"

"Stop! God! You weren't this difficult to deal with before. I bet Ken told you not to make this easy for me!"

Iori said nothing.

"Fine. Tell me. Did Ken tell you not to make this easy for me?"

"I can not tell you what Ken and I talked about."

Daisuke threw his hands up and made a thoroughly disgusted noise. He stood up to pace out his frustration, but with Iori standing in the way, he could only get two steps in either direction.

Exasperated, he asked, "Why are you even doing this? I asked you that before and you didn't answer me, so why don't you tell me right now?"

That got a reaction, Iori frowned. "Ken told me this will help me," he said tersely.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and stood over Iori, trying to use his height to seem intimidating. "If you're talking about that thing with your grandfather, I don't buy it."

Iori's head turned down and he stared at his feet with a little frown. Daisuke sighed internally; if there was any time to assert that "authority" he supposedly had, this was it. No time like the present.

"No. You look at me when I'm talking to you."

Iori looked up sharply and instead of looking angry or defiant as Daisuke had expected, Iori's eyes were wide with shock or surprise or, and maybe Daisuke was just imagining it, he thought he saw a little anticipation.

It was Daisuke's turn to frown again, but he resisted the urge to step away. "Ken told me about your situation… If dealing with your grandfather is the problem, you don't need this. You could go listen to him and take his orders instead of ours. So you're gonna have to think of a better story than that, or better yet, tell the truth. What's the real reason you made this deal?"

"When my father died I... lost focus. My grades started to slip and I began to behave in what my mother calls an 'unbecoming manner.' She asked my grandfather to come live with us, to be a role model, a replacement," bitterness was evident in his voice at that word. "She thinks I lack guidance and that _He _will fill that void, but he only makes the problem worse. My grandfather doesn't give orders. He never tells me what to do, only what not to do." Iori was getting more and more worked up as he continued, "He thinks he can come here and effortlessly replace my father in my life. He thinks he will undue my father's teachings, that I will welcome his criticisms. He is sadly mistaken."

"Okay... what's he so critical about that's got you upset?"

"He and my father never saw eye to eye. He was always trying to get my father to conform to his ideals. He never agreed with my father's life choices and now that my father is dead, he is trying to come here and do what my father would never have allowed."

"I'm sorry but I still don't get it. Why don't you just suck it up and do what he says; it's not that difficult. Just put up with it. I mean whatever he tells you can't be much worse than the crap Ken's going to be making you do."

Iori's expression turned in on its self, like he was in pain, "Are you not listening? He does not tell me what to do."

"So congratulations, you have the perfect solution. Let him talk at you and ignore him, everybody gets what they want."

"No," Iori said in a strangled voice.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "What now? I still don't get it, what is the problem?"

"I like taking orders! I need to be told what to do!" Iori shouted, his frustration was making him breathe hard and he was staring at Daisuke, willing him to understand.

And... oh. Oh! Wow, Daisuke thought. That was really messed up. He took a moment to wonder about exactly what kind of relationship Iori had with his father, but then decided it was for the best that he didn't think about it. What Daisuke really wanted to know was how Ken managed to find people with these kinds of issues so easily: Daisuke's own identity issues and Iori who was... what... so programmed to take orders that he couldn't function without them? Man, what a mess.

Daisuke cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say, "Ok. Um look, I think I may be able to help you after-all."

Iori gave him a skeptical look, Daisuke didn't really blame him. Any help he could give Iori would only be a temporary fix, would probably just make the problem worse, but this is what Ken wanted him to do.

"Deal with your grandfather. That is a direct order, my first from me to you. You know, be..." he wanted to say 'nice' but that was too vague and he figured this was probably one time he would have to be explicit. "Be respectful to the man, he is your grandfather after all. Listen to what he has to say, even if you don't like it; that will make your mother happy. But that doesn't make it ok for him to talk about your father. If he says something you don't like, don't let him get away with it. Challenge him or tell him he's wrong or whatever you need to do, but stop avoiding him. And you need to start taking school seriously, do your homework, always, and your school work too for that matter. And stop acting out or whatever you were doing to make your mom upset in the first place.

"Did I miss anything?"

Iori was just staring at Daisuke like he couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Remember those were orders, so you have to do all of those things, Ok? And if you feel... like you're starting to slip or you need... Just come to me first, Ok? Don't both Ken with it. I'll take care of it." Really, he just wanted to keep this kid away from Ken as much as possible. Iori was even more vulnerable than himself and he kind of felt like he needed to protect him. "Is that everything?"

Iori just nodded, mutely.

"Ok, we can...," he paused and then rephrased what he was about to say. "Take me back to Ken now." Daisuke figured he would have to get used to speaking to Iori like that, and he hoped he never started to like it.

He just didn't see how this was going to help Iori and that worried him. Though, to be honest, Ken had made it perfectly clear to Daisuke that Iori didn't need help, and so the whole point of this was to use him. But Ken had made Iori believe that this was exactly what he needed. What guarantee did Daisuke have that Ken wasn't lying to him as well? He could be stringing Daisuke along. It wasn't as if Ken had ever made a secret of his intentions to use anyone and everyone that he could, including Daisuke, maybe even especially Daisuke. Maybe he should rethink—

Daisuke's train of thought abruptly derailed.

Miyako was sitting on the couch practically wrapped around Ken, whispering something in his ear. And for once, he didn't look murderous. Ken looked interested in what she was saying; maybe even a little pleased that she was hanging on him!

Iori tactfully cleared his throat to let them know they were standing there. Good thing too; Daisuke felt on the verge of doing something stupid, and embarrassing.

Miyako looked up but didn't pull away. "Iori. Davis." She said in greeting; tossing another poisonous glare at Daisuke.

"Miyako," he greeted back, barely managing to stop himself from asking, 'What is _she_ doing here?' The last thing he wanted was to start sounding like a scorned girlfriend.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Miyako asked, still glaring at him. Daisuke managed not to die from irony as he rolled his eyes.

"We're having a meeting," Ken said simply. "We're going back to your room, Iori. Lead the way."

Iori turned on his heel and marched back to his room like a good little... whatever he was. Ken helped Miyako to her feet and started to escort her to the room. Daisuke let them pass so he could glare at the back of Miyako's head in peace.

That turned out to be a bit of a tactical error as they headed straight for the bed when they entered the room and Miyako promptly resumed hanging all over Ken again.

Iori was still waiting at the door so that he could shut it behind them. There was a small chair next to Iori's desk, but it didn't look tall enough to be comfortable. So Daisuke found a spot on the floor to sit and then turned away from the bed as much as possible without being obvious about it; he really didn't want to spend the rest of his time in the room watching Miyako practically sitting in Ken's lap. Of course, his line of sight then fell on Iori who, after shutting and locking the door, was now walking towards Daisuke. He didn't know if Iori intended to sit down or if he planned to stand at attention at Daisuke's side the whole time and Daisuke really didn't want to find out.

"Go sit in the chair, Iori," he said, pitching his voice low enough for only Iori to hear. He hadn't even looked up but Iori must have heard him because he turned with barely a pause in his step and headed to the chair.

"Ok," Miyako started as soon as Iori sat down, "Davis was right about Keiko, that little Bitch."

"Miyako," Ken admonished. His tone was more delicate than any Daisuke had ever heard him use but there was still an edge of warning to it.

She pouted but nodded slightly and continued. "Anyway, she's been taken care of." Miyako had a positively malicious grin on her face but she didn't say more.

Okay, Miyako liked to gloat, so why was she being all tightlipped? Of course, she could be setting herself up for a long epic tale again, but just to be sure, Daisuke had to ask. "What's that supposed to mean? What did you do?"

Miyako's smile turned even more vicious. "I had her deleted."

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed.

Miyako rolled her eyes, "Oh please, stop acting like I killed her. I only erased her from the school. But not before I created a new persona for her, of my choosing. Of course it would have been much easier to have her expelled, but her betrayal deserved a more personal touch."

Daisuke shook his head, "I'm sorry, but how exactly do you 'erase' someone?"

"It's a simple matter really," she said leaning forward to stare into Daisuke's eyes with a spiteful glint in her own. "Not unlike what was done to you, Motomiya Davis, but in reverse, of course." Then she leaned back again and smiled, bright and innocent.

Daisuke stared back at her blankly; she was blatantly threatening him and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

After a long moment she seemed to grow bored with taunting him and she looked away. "Anyway, it's all taken care of now. All you need to know is if you see her in the halls... well, you shouldn't see her in the halls," another vicious smirk, "but if you do, feel free to spit on her." She laughed then but Daisuke wasn't exactly sure she was joking.

"So that's it then? You just 'erase' Keiko and that's it? What about Hideki and Tina? Weren't they involved? Are you letting them off scot-free?"

She waved him off, "I'm not worried about Hideki and as for Tina—"

"What do you mean you're not worried about Hideki?" he said loudly cutting off what she was about to say. "I realize he's not one of your social butterflies but you're stupid if you think—"

"As for Tina," she raised her voice to talk over him as if she couldn't hear he was speaking, "I've got a plan."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "This I have to hear."

Miyako glared, "It's being taken care of."

That raised Daisuke's eyebrows. Miyako was being tightlipped, again, about one of her oh-so-brilliant plans, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I hear it."

"Stay out of it. It's none of your business," she snapped.

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something cutting but Ken beat him to the punch, "I'm making it his business."

She pulled away to turn and pout at him, "But Ken, he doesn't—"

"We are having this meeting to coordinate our efforts. There is no point in trying to withhold information." Ken sounded exasperated, or as close to it as got, like he was sick and tired of them arguing. Daisuke was pretty sick of it too, but if Miyako kept being a bitch, he really didn't see an end in sight.

Miyako crossed her arms and huffed for a minute then she said, "I'm blackmailing her into spying on Mimi. She's a cheerleader, not in Mimi's personal clique but she was hand picked, so that's close enough. She's going to Mimi for protection from me, after she tells Mimi about what happened to Keiko. She going to get closer to Mimi and feed me information in exchange for her and Hideki's safety."

"Wow," Daisuke said after a long moment of silence. "No wonder you didn't want to say anything. What an unbelievably stupid plan!"

"Davis!" she screamed.

He rolled his eyes again, "Oh, shut-up, you've said enough already.

"You're hinging all our plans on Tina? She's a lying little backstabber with all the reason in the world to betray you and you are sending her practically gift wrapped to Mimi! Are you stupid? I mean, that's not even saying anything about Hideki, what's going to stop him from throwing a wrench in your plan? If either one of them lets slip what you did to Keiko to an Administrator or—"

"Don't make me laugh, an Administrator? Please, shut up. Keiko doesn't matter anymore and Hideki is not going to try anything so he doesn't matter either. Tina will keep him under control and I'm keeping Tina under control," she said angrily.

"What the hell makes you think he's not going to do anything? You're trying to ruin his cousin's life and you're blackmailing his girlfriend, you think he's he just going to standby and do nothing? And where the hell do you get off thinking you can control a conniving bitch like Tina on the simple threat of ruining her high school reputation? You think that's going to stop her from stabbing you in the back at the first opportunity? You are seriously deluded."

"You have no idea what you're talking about! I was nice to Keiko! I can totally destroy her or Tina or_ you_ for that matter! Both of them know that! This isn't about them or you, this is about me and I swear if you weren't being protected—"

"Don't let that stop you! Do it! You think everything revolves around your little school, I could give a shit less."

"I'm not talking about the school, you idiot!"

"Both of you, shut-up."

Daisuke blinked and looked at Ken. He hadn't shouted but he might as well have for how quickly everything stopped. It had been a heated argument, but now it felt like a chill was creeping into the room as Ken slowly stood up. Miyako leaned away from him looking apprehensive, but it was Daisuke he was giving a murderous glare.

"Step outside," he said quietly to Daisuke and then to Iori he said, "Go wait with him."

Daisuke hesitated for a moment, staring at Ken. He felt just a little betrayed that Ken was taking Miyako's side over his, especially when Miyako was so obviously out of her mind. Unfortunately, his hesitation looked more like he was trying to stare Ken down, something Daisuke wouldn't even dream of trying to do while sitting at his feet. Ken's face darkened as he became angrier and he tensed as if to speak again. Daisuke backed down immediately, turning his head to look at the floor and standing up. He edged towards the door trying to make it look like he wasn't cowering and probably failing miserably.

"Outside of the apartment, Iori, wait there," Ken said, but Daisuke could still feel Ken glare burning into his back, or maybe that was Miyako... Daisuke wasn't crazy enough to turn around and find out.

Outside of the room, he looked but he didn't see Iori's mother or grandfather. Daisuke wondered how much of the argument they had heard; it made him wince, Miyako and he had gotten pretty loud.

When they stepped out of the apartment, Daisuke sat down on the floor with his back propped against the wall and carefully resisted the urge to put his head in his hands or beat his head into the wall. He was very proud of himself for being so calm, since he pretty sure Ken was about to come out here and kill him.

Daisuke looked up at Iori who was standing over him looking vaguely reproachful.

"What?" Daisuke asked, but couldn't quite manage the glare he was trying to work up.

Iori shrugged and stepped back, turning to lean on the wall as well.

Daisuke considered ordering Iori to spit it out, but then he realized he didn't really care. He let his head drop back against the wall and determinately thought about nothing.

After five minutes he told Iori to go get them some chairs, but Iori just shook his head and said, "Ken told me to wait out here with you."

At ten minutes, Daisuke stood and started pacing, mostly to bring the feeling back into his lower extremities.

At fifteen minutes, he sat back down; pacing was making him more nervous.

Just before the twenty minute mark, the door to the apartment opened and Ken stepped out. He looked down at both of them and his expression wasn't angry, it was regretful. Daisuke sat up straighter, what was going on?

"Go back inside, Iori, and help Miyako."

Iori nodded and went back through the door, leaving them alone.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Stand up." Ken said like he hadn't heard the question.

Daisuke stood slowly, leaning back against the wall trying to assess Ken's mood. They stared at each other for a long moment, Daisuke becoming increasingly worried by Ken's behavior.

Finally Ken said, "How could you be so stupid?" again with no anger, he just sounded tired and almost out of breath.

"I... are you ok?"

"Shut up."

And just like that, Daisuke realized what was going on, "You're about to... Ichijo—"

Ken did manage a weak glare then, "Shut your mouth and focus. I'm going back inside now, alone," he said pointedly. "You can't do what I told you to do—"

"I can!" Daisuke protested.

"Shut up!" Ken's glare strengthened. "No, you can't. I can't depend on you. You're a liability and I don't want to deal with you right now. Go home."

"Stop sending me away like a child!"

"Stop fucking acting like one!"

Daisuke blinked, taken aback, "You can't go back in there and finish the meeting like this," he said slowly, "You need my help."

Ken's eyes narrowed, "What you're doing is not helping and I don't need you."

"You told me..."

"I told you to leave her alone. Miyako is not your job, I am. Stop baiting her!"

"I can't believe you're yelling at me for telling her the truth!" Daisuke threw his hands up, "You can't possibly think—"

"Of course it's not going to work! It's not your job to clean up her mess. I was in control of the situation. You—"

"Oh excuse me, your exact words were, 'I'm making it his business.' What the hell was that then?"

"Was I speaking to you?" Ken said, in a dangerous tone.

Daisuke knew it wasn't really a question, so he didn't answer.

"I was speaking to her. You do what I _tell_ _you_ to do."

Daisuke crossed his arms, "I can't play your little game if you keep changing the rules."

Ken closed his eyes and took a few deep steadying breaths.

Daisuke wasn't sure what was going on; this wasn't like the other times Ken had changed into Ichijouji. Ken wasn't really acting like himself; he wasn't acting like Ichijouji either. The moment stretched to a minute and Ken still hadn't moved. Slowly, Daisuke uncrossed his arms and reached out to grab Ken by the shoulder.

Just before he made contact, Ken's eyes snapped open and he knocked Daisuke's hand away. "Don't touch me," he said, glare firmly back in place.

Daisuke rubbed his arm and glared back.

"I don't have time for this. Whatever your problem with Miyako is," he paused like he knew exactly what Daisuke's problem was, "get over it or go home. Last warning, last chance, Daisuke. In or out?"

"In."

"I have a plan, and I'm going back in there to explain it, and then I'm gone. Do you understand?"

"For how long?" Daisuke asked.

Ken took another deep breath, "A while."

Daisuke nodded slowly, "Ok."

"Good, because it will be your job to make sure everything goes to plan."

"Oh, so now it's my problem," Daisuke rolled his eyes.

Ken pushed him in the chest so hard it felt like a punch, Daisuke fell back against the wall with his breath knocked out of him, his eyes wide.

"You made this your problem," Ken grated out. "This is your fault." He stepped back, "Miyako will be doing most of the work, and you're just making sure everything runs smoothly. If she thinks she's in charge, let her. I'm serious, stop pissing her off, I won't be able to protect you again."

"I don't need your protection from Miyako; she can't do anything to me." Daisuke said stubbornly.

Ken stared at him for a long moment then cursed and looked away.

"What?"

Ken got him self under control and hit Daisuke again, but it wasn't even hard enough to make him flinch this time, "Miyako changed your class schedule, you idiot."

"What difference does that make?"

Ken glared again but he was looking slightly to the left of Daisuke's head so the effect was diminished. "I told her what classes to give you but she is the one who did the changing. She went into your records and changed your schedule."

It took a moment for that to sink in, and then Daisuke yelled, "You Let Her Look At My Record!"

"Shut up, Daisuke. I didn't_ let_ her do anything. She already had the access, it was the reason I went after her."

Daisuke eyes narrowed, "I thought you said it was because she knew everyone in the school, knew everyone's dirty little secrets."

"I said she knew names, class schedules and addresses for everyone, that kind of information isn't simple gossip."

"So how much does she know?"

"I don't know and I'm not going to try to find out. I've been keeping her preoccupied but I won't be able to do that anymore, so don't give her a reason to take a closer look."

Daisuke took a deep breath and nodded, "OK, I get it."

"Good. When we go back in there you need to apologize and then let it drop; you do not have the luxury of holding a grudge."

He nodded again, "OK."

"Then you are going to shut up and listen. I have a lot to explain and I doubt I'll have time to repeat myself or answer questions."

And they headed back into the apartment.


End file.
